


Яблочки

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Мей Подколодный (meipodk)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Cliche, Don’t copy to another site, Explicit Language, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipodk/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B9%20%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9
Summary: Жизнь Уорлока Даулинга — никчёмная и унылая. По крайней мере, так он думал до определённого момента.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Яблочки

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон. Все персонажи, вовлечённые в курение, секс и алкоголизм — совершеннолетние.

Кремень промок.

Кремень промок, и сигарета тоже, и Уорлок ёжился, потому что ледяные капли немилосердно ползли за шиворот, стекая по спине. Зонт он, разумеется, не взял, идиота кусок. За восемнадцать, не считая выездов на батину родину, лет в грёбаной Британии пора было запомнить, что погода тут — пиздец непредсказуемый.

Он раздражённо выкинул раскисшую сигарету и сунул руки в карманы. Лучше бы остался в солнечной Калифорнии. Тусил бы на пляже (по ночам, чтобы не сгореть), пил мохито, наслаждался жизнью. Но нет, предкам же подавай большую политику, наследие семьи Даулингов, вся эта херня.

— Херня, — пробормотал Уорлок. Интересно, конспектам тоже хана?

В плечо его пихнули так грубо, что Уорлока мотнуло.

— Какого… — начал он. Договорить, естественно, не успел.

— Привет, моя прекрасная леди.

Ебучий Томпсон, чтоб его черти драли.

Уорлок оскалился, надеясь, что выглядит хоть немного, капельку, чуть-чуть угрожающе.

— Джи-и-им, — пропел он, — как я соскучился с прошлой ночи! Почему ты ушёл так рано?

Томпсона перекосило — любо-дорого поглядеть. Его шестёрки зашушукались, конечно. Минус репутация и всё такое. Не то чтобы Уорлок мог всерьёз на неё повлиять, но — по капельке, по зёрнышку…

— Слушай, янки, — Томпсон раздувал ноздри, как барселонский бык на корриде, один из его дружков вытягивал руку с зонтом, рискуя вывихнуть плечо, — знай своё место.

Уорлок закатил глаза. Пусть дрожали от страха колени, пусть от предвкушения последствий подташнивало, он всегда старался держать лицо.

— О, милый, разве оно не под тобой? — охуевая от собственного бесстрашия — откуда только взялось-то, неужели дело в недостатке никотина, — он шагнул к Томпсону и ласково погладил его по щеке. 

— Ах ты пидор… — Уорлок обречённо прикрыл глаза, ожидая удара.

Дождь вроде бы прекратился. Во всяком случае, за воротник перестал пробираться холод. И сопения Томпсона он больше не слышал, так что — ой, да хрен с ним. Уорлок на всякий случай шагнул назад, немедленно врезавшись в кого-то, и только теперь осмелился глянуть.

А зрелище, надо сказать, было превосходное. Без преувеличения.

Томпсон валялся в грязи, на нём верхом сидела тощая, как спичка, девчонка, и весьма профессионально колотила по морде.

— Я! Не! Одобряю! Гомофобию! И! Сексизм! Грёбаный! Ты! Мудила! — с каждым словом её кулак врезался в его рожу с очевидными следами вырождения. Уорлок довольно хмыкнул, чувствуя к ней нереальную симпатию.

— Пеппер, хватит, — раздалось у него над ухом. Уорлок обернулся. Зря, очень зря он это сделал.

Чувак был немного выше него, чуть шире в плечах, светло-русые волосы немилосердно курчавились не то от влажности, не то сами по себе, он крепко сжимал ручку серого зонтика и блаженно, прямо-таки по-идиотски, улыбался.

Уорлок ещё успел подумать: ну вот, приплыли. 

Девчонка — Пеппер, очевидно, — поднялась на ноги, подошла к ним, нисколько не смущаясь, что её драные джинсы по колено были заляпаны грязью. Она тряхнула мокрыми волосами и спросила:

— Ты в порядке?

Как будто ей было не всё равно.

Уорлок пожал плечами, покосился на Томпсона, которому прихвостни помогли подняться и свалить.

— Необязательно было вмешиваться, — слова лезли неохотно, будто из почти опустевшего тюбика с зубной пастой. — Я бы сам справился.

— Ой, видела я, как ты справляешься, — она воинственно скрестила руки на груди и выпятила пухлую нижнюю губу. — Они собирались хорошенько тебя отмудохать, да, Адам? Мог бы сказать «спасибо», между прочим.

— Спасибо, — Уорлок потянулся за сигаретами, но вовремя вспомнил, что «зиппо» ещё просушить надо.

— Не за что, — Пеппер вроде оттаяла немного. — Извини, какие местоимения ты предпочитаешь?

Он вздохнул. Ёбаные воины социальной, мать её, справедливости, вечно им неймётся. Почему-то именно их он приводил в стойкое возбуждение, вот только, к сожалению, совсем не сексуального характера.

— «Он», и я не транс. Ни в какую сторону.

— О, извини, — она не смутилась нисколько. — В таком случае позволь поблагодарить тебя за активную помощь в устранении гендерных стереотипов.

Это он тоже слышал не в первый раз. Стоило всего-то начать носить юбки, причём мужские, винтажные, от Готье, и всё. Каждая феминистка считала своим долгом похвалить или даже одобрительно похлопать его по плечу. А Уорлок ненавидел, когда его трогают.

— Меня зовут Пеппер, — она протянула руку. Уорлок, помедлив, всё-таки пожал её.

— Ага, я догадался, — зачем-то сказал он и поморщился. Слишком много пассивной агрессии для одного дня, психоаналитик не одобрит. — Уорлок.

— Я Адам, — влез чувак-с-зонтом-и-дебильной-улыбкой. Тоже протянул руку, крепкую, широкую и мозолистую. И улыбнулся ещё шире, как только ебало не треснуло. — Будущий эколог. Ну, я надеюсь.

Приплыли — это ещё не то слово.

— Будешь спасать мир от пластиковых трубочек и атомного оружия? — нет, Даулинг, никаких тебе сегодня золотых звёздочек за сдержанность, терпение и прочую хрень. — Похвально.

— Между прочим, пластиковые трубочки до сих пор представляют опасность, — тут же влезла Пеппер. — А про оружие я вообще молчу. Пацифизм — вот что нам нужно.

— Как соберёшься выдвигаться в премьеры, обязательно построй на этом свою кампанию, — кисло ответил Уорлок. Курить хотелось неимоверно. — Ни у кого нет зажигалки?

Адам покачал головой, улыбка с его лица исчезла, будто, нахер, солнце закрыло тучами, давно ли ты стал таким поэтичным, Уорлок, остановись, успокойся, не залипай.

— У меня есть, — Пеппер протянула ему копеечный одноразовый «крикет». Уорлок зубами вытянул из мягкой пачки сигарету, блаженно затягиваясь. Сладкий дым с запахом шоколада и вишни наполнил лёгкие и разом успокоил.

— Я живу в городе, — старательно пряча нерешительность за напускной небрежностью, начал он, — вы же меня спасли, вроде как. Могу угостить пивом. Или кофе, если кто-то топит за здоровый образ жизни.

Пеппер рассмеялась и шутливо ткнула его кулаком в плечо. Почему-то её не захотелось немедленно покусать, никотин, что ли, начал действовать…

— Здоровый образ жизни — это к Уэнсли, — непонятно сказала она. — А я вот от пива не откажусь. Адам, ты как?

Адам пожал плечами.

— Завтра лекций нет, так что можно.

Пеппер подхватила их обоих под локти и потянула на выход с территории кампуса.

— Классные очки, кстати. Винтаж? — бодро спросила она, явно стараясь разрядить обстановку. Уорлок за это, пожалуй, был даже благодарен.

— Вроде того. Подарок.

Можно было сказать ещё: от человека, которого я с тех пор не видел. И: я даже не знаю, подарок ли это, они просто валялись у меня на кровати, когда она уволилась. И ещё: знала бы ты, сколько раз я их чинил. Но Уорлок не сказал, только заправил непослушную синюю прядь за ухо.

Синий был цветом октября. Родители первое время ругались, что он выглядит «неподобающе», но потом Уорлок с выражением прочитал им статью про Джастина Трюдо, и они вроде смирились. Может, до сих пор надеялись, что когда-нибудь Уорлок повзрослеет и остепенится. Гиблое дело. Но им об этом знать было необязательно.

Пеппер задала ему целую кучу вопросов, и ни одного — про семью или внешность. Адам отмалчивался, загадочно улыбаясь порой, будто знал всё на свете.

— …короче, я изучаю гендерные науки, — кто бы сомневался, — Адам — экологию, а ты?

— Юриспруденция, — сухо сказал Уорлок. Обычно после этого начиналось: а, понятно, блатной. Или что-нибудь в таком духе. Он никому не говорил, что поступал по стипендии, наотрез отказавшись от батиных связей, и чего ему стоило это грёбаное поступление туда, где даже не нравилось и приходилось постоянно зубрить бесконечные кодексы и прочую нудятину.

— А, понятно.

Уорлок вскинул бровь от неожиданности. Пеппер улыбалась ему без иронии, как будто ничего подобного и не думала. И Адам тоже не смотрел с презрением.

В глубине души Уорлок почувствовал, как поднимает голову робкая надежда: а вдруг хоть кто-то будет реально дружить с ним, а не с его фамилией-баблом-связями?..

В какой-то мягкой и ненапряжной тишине они минут за семь дошли до многоэтажки, в которой жил Уорлок. Как раз к этому моменту адреналин окончательно схлынул, и его начало ощутимо потряхивать. Конфликты давались ему тяжело, даже те, которые не успевали раскрутиться до драки с участием самого Уорлока.

Лифт полз медленно, и Пеппер, похоже, успела заметить, что у него руки дрожат. Погладила по плечу, ободряюще, вроде как. Легче не стало, но и противно — тоже.

В замочную скважину он попал только с третьей попытки. Дверь пришлось, как обычно, подтолкнуть плечом.

Кроме него, миссис Поттс и мамы здесь никто не бывал. Раньше.

— Заходите, — Уорлок как-то нелепо дёрнул головой и стянул плащ. Куртки Пеппер (ярко-красная) и Адама (варёная джинса) рядом смотрелись странно и чуждо. — У меня светлый лагер, пойдёт?

— Конечно, — Пеппер сразу прошла в комнату, озираясь, а Адам застрял у входа.

— Чего завис, проходи, — Уорлок торопливо отправился на кухню, ткнулся лбом в прохладную дверцу холодильника, вдох-выдох, выдох-вдох. Когда-нибудь он научится не нарываться на неприятности. Игнорировать всяких мудаков. Или, как вариант, рядом будет кто-то, кто прикроет. Вот эти двое, к примеру.

Он достал из початой упаковки три пинты пива и отнёс в комнату.

— Ой, какой хорошенький! Как его зовут? — Пеппер с открытой бутылкой склонилась над аквариумом. 

— Братец Улитка. И не смотри на меня так, мне было двенадцать, — он одним движением скинул на пол барахло, сел на неудобный, но страшно стильный кожаный диван и отпил холодного пива. Адам молча разглядывал комнату.

Пеппер хихикнула и села рядом с ним.

— У тебя тут симпатично, — сказала она. — Классные фотообои.

Уорлок безразлично пожал плечами. Квартиру ему сняли родители после того, как им на это настойчиво намекнул комендант кампуса. Оставаться там было попросту небезопасно, хотя Уорлок, конечно, не жаловался. А здесь… ну, здесь он ночевал, к примеру. И вот теперь мог хоть с кем-то потусить.

Хозяйка квартиры категорически запретила ему развешивать плакаты. Пришлось смириться, хотя в поместье его комната выглядела куда живее. Братца он просто прятал, когда приходила миссис Поттс, так что с ним проблем не было.

Уорлок снял очки и потёр глаза, тут же чертыхнувшись. Напрочь забыл о карандаше, как обычно. На пальцах остались жирные чёрные следы. Адам внимательно глянул на него и усмехнулся. 

— Глаза у тебя… — он неопределённо махнул своей бутылкой. Уорлок скривился. Он и без комментариев знал, что там дальше. — Я думал, ты линзы какие-нибудь носишь.

— Линзы? — Уорлок даже растерялся. — Зачем мне носить линзы?

— Так, мало ли.

Адам и Пеппер переглянулись. Так, будто у них есть какая-то общая тайна, которую нельзя выдавать новому знакомому. Это не должно было так расстраивать, но — вот ведь — расстроило.

Уорлок решил: ну и пожалуйста, и плевать, не больно-то и хотелось. Глупости это всё.

— Может, засмотрим чего? — предложил он, чтобы разбавить противное неловкое молчание. — Ужастик какой-нибудь, например. Вы «Омен» смотрели?

Пеппер почему-то прыснула, а Адам, кажется, поперхнулся пивом и закашлялся. Уорлок задумался, так ли ему нужны друзья и не стоит ли поискать кого-нибудь менее ебанутого.

— Давай лучше комедию, — отдышавшись, хрипло сказал Адам. — Я не очень к ужасам.

Уорлок посмотрел на него с жалостью. Это же надо — в таком возрасте бояться всякого говна. Уорлок вот только под ужасы и засыпал… с самого детства.

— Комедия так комедия. Пожелания есть? Можно пиццу заказать. Я угощаю, ладно?

— Эй, я всего лишь дала этому придурку по морде, — Пеппер пихнула его в бок острым локтем, — это не значит, что ты мне по гроб жизни обязан. Пива достаточно, а на пиццу скинемся.

— Идёт, — он неловко улыбнулся.

***

И ведь неплохо вечер в итоге прошёл. Они смотрели комедию, смеялись, ели пиццу, и Адам испачкался в томатном соусе, Уорлоку ещё захотелось стереть пальцем и поглядеть, что из этого выйдет, но вместо этого он просто пихнул ему салфетку и пробормотал что-то невнятное. Пиво немного туманило мозги, но не настолько, чтобы окончательно поехать крышей и откровенно заигрывать с чуваком, которого он впервые увидел всего несколько часов назад.

Пеппер и Адам ушли, когда совсем стемнело. Уорлок остался наедине с пустой коробкой пиццы, к которой изнутри прилип ошмёток расплавленного сыра. С этим ошмётком Уорлок ощутил небывалое душевное родство. Он тоже казался себе никчёмным, нелепым и жалким.

Сабвуфер загрохотал басами, и с каждым сочным «унц» его вроде потихоньку отпускало. Уорлок вынул из холодильника последнюю бутылку пива, набрал себе ванну и завалился с сигаретой. Он как раз долистал ленту «инстаграма», когда позвонила мама.

— Привет, — Уорлок поднял телефон повыше и натянуто улыбнулся в камеру. — Чё как?

— Привет, милый, — мама, судя по сменившемуся фону, вышла в оранжерею. — О, я не вовремя? Могу перезвонить…

— Да не, нормально, — перебил он. Не говорить же, что в её случае «не вовремя» было примерно всегда. — Ты в Британии?

Она мягко улыбнулась. Что с людьми всё-таки делали рехабы.

— Приехали час назад, улетаем завтра. Жаль, не сможем повидаться, самолёт рано утром. Как твои дела? Как учёба?

— Нормально, — Уорлок пожал плечами и бездумно глотнул пива. Мама тут же нахмурилась.

— Ты пьёшь? Милый, ты же знаешь, как это вредно…

— Безалкогольное, — быстро ответил Уорлок.

После бесконечных попыток справиться самостоятельно, мама всё-таки сдалась. Три месяца отлежала в рехабе, бросила пить, посвежела и похорошела. Уорлок тогда чуть не вздёрнулся от бесконечных инструкций по общению с журналистами. В итоге батины пиар-менеджеры придумали дебильную историю насчёт неудачной беременности, и ему пришлось изображать скорбящего несостоявшегося брата. Дерьмо полное. А мама, как вышла, на любой намёк на бухло реагировала нервно, особенно когда батя сваливал на важные встречи, которые не обходились без виски или чего-нибудь подобного.

— Всё нормально, мам, — мирно сказал он и поставил бутылку на пол. — Как отец?

Она закатила глаза и принялась рассказывать. Уорлок и не слушал толком, так только, выцеплял знакомые имена и фамилии, но чаще — прозвища. Мама терпеть не могла других таких же, как она. Жён президентов, послов, министров и хрен знает кого ещё.

«Пеппер бы сказала, что она тоже жертва патриархата», — подумал вдруг Уорлок и сам себе удивился. С чего бы такие мысли, будто они уже давным-давно друзья?

Попрощалась мама скомканно, её позвал кто-то из слуг.

— Всё, милый, мне пора, — она старательно улыбнулась. Помада на нижней губе чуть поплыла, но Уорлок не стал об этом говорить. — Учись хорошо, ладно?

Он бросил телефон в корзину с грязным бельём и, задержав дыхание, погрузился в ванну с головой. От музыки остались только приглушённые басы, потолочные светильники расплылись в неровные пятна. Вот так бы и лежать остаток жизни.

О конспектах Уорлок, конечно, вспомнил, только забравшись в постель. Плюнул и перевернулся на другой бок: всё равно, если промокли — их не спасти. Да и насрать. Можно подумать, хоть что-то — или кого-то — в этом ебучем мире получилось бы спасти. Бред же.

***

Недели плыли медленно и томно, и дождь лил постоянно. Зато к Уорлоку больше не докапывались — ни на лекциях, ни на территории кампуса. Надо было, наверное, поблагодарить Пеппер (и Адама, Адама, Адама), но он, идиот, даже номерами с ними не обменялся. Пытался выцепить взглядом в разношёрстной толпе студентов знакомую красную куртку или хотя бы умудрённую дебильную улыбку, но тщетно. Так что Уорлок смирился и в некотором смысле наслаждался отсутствием излишнего внимания.

Снега в Лондоне почти не бывало. Уорлок так привык таскать только лёгкие шмотки, что в первые дни мороза по дороге в корпус едва не околел. Да ещё сапоги скользили, будто на катке.

— Блядь, — в очередной раз выругался он, едва удержавшись на ногах. Кто-то подхватил его под локоть, помогая встать ровно. — Спасибо, а… ты.

— Привет, — Адам улыбнулся. Как же он тупо выглядел в этой нелепой шапочке. — Ты не по погоде оделся. Дальше совсем гололёд, держись за меня, ладно?

Пеппер — ну конечно, конечно, они были вместе, очевидно же — прокатилась мимо них с залихватским улюлюканьем, помахала ему рукой. Уорлок нервно хмыкнул и вцепился в подставленную руку.

— Спасибо, — неловко пробормотал он, чувствуя, как горят уши. Благословен будет этот дубак, можно списать красные щёки на то, что они попросту замёрзли.

— Давно тебя не видели, — продолжил Адам, уверенно шагая по трескающемуся льду. Атомный, блядь, ледокол. Адамный. Гениально придумано. — Мы уж решили, что ты заболел. Или уехал.

— Я всё время был тут, — Уорлок снова поскользнулся и, похоже, на этот раз подсознательно. Идиот. — Это вы пропали куда-то.

Адам коротко хохотнул. Это мгновенно согрело. Пиздец, как же он вляпался.

— Мы тоже всё время были тут.

— Класс.

Разговор не клеился. Адам тоже. Не то чтобы Уорлок старался. У него никогда не получалось нормально себя вести рядом с теми, кто ему нравился, неважно в каком смысле. Либо мямлил, либо выёбывался, третьего не дано. 

Пеппер подбежала сзади, взяла его за свободную руку, обнимая так, будто они лучшие друзья, знакомые с младенчества.

— Привет! Здорово, что мы на тебя наткнулись, скажи? — при каждом выдохе из её рта вырывались клубы пара.

— Здорово, — пробормотал Уорлок, пытаясь держаться на ногах. Теперь дело было не в гололёде. Просто колени стали какими-то ватными. 

Они и правда довели его до посыпанных крошёным гравием дорожек. Уорлоку свернуть бы направо, но… но. Он вытянул из пачки сигарету.

— Адам, ты иди, я догоню, — Пеппер тоже достала зажигалку. Уорлок успел раньше, получил неодобрительно-благодарный взгляд и неловко вздёрнул уголки губ.

— Ты не подумай, я так всем делаю.

— Ага, конечно, — взгляд Пеппер неуловимо потеплел. Адам ушёл в корпус, и Уорлок отчаянно надеялся, что его вздох не был слишком громким. — Слушай, запиши мой номер, ладно? Я пыталась найти тебя в «фейсбуке», но…

— Я там под фейком, — ответил Уорлок. — Безопасность и всё такое.

— О, — Пеппер выглядела удивлённой, но расспрашивать не стала. — Короче, записывай. Или дай лучше я, а то ошибёшься, опять потеряемся.

— У тебя проблемы с контролем, — это же не звучало как оскорбление? Или звучало? Неважно, Пеппер только фыркнула и вернула ему мобильник с забитым номером. — А это…

— Ты клёвый, — перебила она. — Адам, понимаешь, он… непростой.

Ну да. Непростой. Как будто кто-то был простым.

— Он кроме меня, Уэнсли и Брайана ни с кем не общается. Брайан в Тадфилде, Уэнсли в Лондоне, а мы здесь, и ему, кажется, не хватает… чего-то, — Пеппер неопределённо повела плечами. — Я его с детства знаю, вижу, что он тоскует. Так что было бы неплохо общаться. Если ты не против, конечно.

Уорлок, похоже, забыл, как складывать звуки в слова. Серьёзно? Чувак вроде Адама страдает от нехватки общения? Тоскует? Нет, блядь, правда, тоскует? Это вообще законно?

— Не против, — наконец выдал он. Пеппер просияла.

— Вот и чудно! Как-нибудь уговорю его сходить в паб и напишу тебе, лады?

— Лады, — эхом откликнулся Уорлок.

***

PepperTheGreatest: хей  
PepperTheGreatest: паб, сегодня, в шесть  
PepperTheGreatest: ты с нами?  
PepperTheGreatest: скажи, что ты с нами, иначе Адам не пойдёт  
PepperTheGreatest: так я его хоть заинтриговать смогу  
PepperTheGreatest: ну эй  
PepperTheGreatest: трубы горят, хочу текилы

— …таким образом, новые поправки к Конституции гарантировали бы практически полную несменяемость власти, — договорил Уорлок. От вибрации его телефона, оставленного на столе, глаз дёргался и у препода, и у сокурсников, и у самого Уорлока.

— Неплохо, мистер Даулинг. Весьма неплохо. Ответьте вашему собеседнику, пока я не передумала, — проворчала профессор. Эта тётка ему нравилась. Она не лебезила и не пренебрегала, просто вела себя так, будто он самый обыкновенный студент.

Уорлок торопливо сел за парту и схватил телефон. Ну конечно, Пеппер выбрала худший момент для спама.

SmnKllM: ок  
PepperTheGreatest: ура! :)

Он сунул телефон в широкий карман афгани и невольно улыбнулся. До чего иронично: то, чем мама его бесила, в исполнении Пеппер превращалось скорее в милую особенность. Славный бзик. Короче, это было клёво, а не раздражающе.

Пеппер скинула ему и адрес, и геолокацию, и даже фотку входа в паб. Едва ли Уорлок мог заблудиться, мимо этого заведения он проходил ежедневно по дороге домой… Стоп, это что, забота?

Уорлок моргнул. Потом ещё раз — для верности.

Почему Пеппер вела себя с ним как старшая сестра? Ей что, заняться больше нечем?

— Какого хрена, — одними губами произнёс Уорлок и встряхнулся, сосредотачиваясь на учёбе.

Естественно, в паб он не опоздал. Припёрся, как придурок, на десять минут раньше. Батя всё твердил: точность — вежливость королей, послов и президентов, ха-ха, ебать я шутник. Поэтому обычно Уорлок опаздывал из чувства противоречия, если встречи были не какими-то особо важными.

И — нет, конечно, эта мелкая попойка не была важной. Ни в коем случае, что за бред, как можно вообще подумать, что Уорлок последние занятия еле высидел, ёрзал и психовал так, что тошнить начало. Абсолютно проходная встреча с приятными знакомыми. Только и всего.

— Привет, — у Адама была дурная привычка подходить сзади и пугать его до смерти. — Пеппер будет минут через десять, её задержали.

— Класс, — Уорлок глубоко затянулся и выкинул окурок. Весёлый, блядь, вечер, зачем он только согласился. — Как жизнь?

Адам пожал плечами.

— Нормально. У нас лабораторные начались, работы полно. У вас же, наверное, такого нет?

— Не-а, только лекции и семинары, — во рту скопилась горькая слюна, но сплюнуть он почему-то стеснялся, идиота кусок. — Я скучный гуманитарий.

Адам рассмеялся.

— По-моему, юристом быть круто. Мы же занимаемся одним и тем же, просто с разных сторон…

— В смысле? — Уорлок вскинул бровь. Как он додумался сравнить скучные законы и экологию? 

— Спасаем мир, — просто ответил Адам. И улыбнулся. Надо было эту улыбку объявить вне закона.

— Едва ли это можно назвать спасением, — он с усилием отвёл взгляд. — Не с моей стороны. По-моему, политика что-то другое подразумевает.

— А ты хочешь стать политиком? — Адам наклонил голову, как собака, глядя с любопытством.

— А похоже? — огрызнулся Уорлок, тут же об этом пожалев. — У меня вроде как выбора нет.

— Выбор всегда есть, — возразил Адам.

Уорлок закатил глаза. Как же его бесили подобные фразочки, не передать просто. Выбор, блядь, всегда есть, ну-ну. А ещё если сожрали — у тебя два выхода. Насколько же надо быть инфантильным, чтобы реально в подобное верить.

— Повзрослей, — сказал он, надеясь только, что прозвучало не слишком грубо. — У выбора есть последствия, и они могут быть очень хуёвыми.

Адам замолчал. Он выглядел озадаченным. Как будто впервые слышал о подобном. Что, кому-то повезло с понимающими и принимающими родаками?

Уорлок не хотел ни в какую политику. Он хотел рок-группу и толпу фанатов. Потом — научиться рисовать и херачить всратые картины, о которых спорили бы до хрипоты. Ещё — путешествовать как можно больше, автостопом, без пенни в кармане. Но его будущее было определено заранее, и Уорлок знал: такова жизнь. Не всегда получаешь то, что хочешь.

В конце концов, даже в политике можно было неплохо повеселиться. Гипотетически.

— Мальчики, — Пеппер выглядела страшно уставшей. — Ну и денёк… Вы чего такие напряжённые? Успели поругаться?

— Нет, — хором ответили Адам и Уорлок. Пеппер рассмеялась.

— Давайте внутрь. Я хочу текилы и какую-нибудь дичь, которую надо поджигать.

В пабе было липко, грязно, шумно и почему-то страшно накурено. Похоже, хозяева давали на лапу проверяющим, потому что на закон о запрете всем явно было плевать. Пепел стряхивали на пол, а бычки тушили прямо о выщербленные, изрезанные столешницы.

— Ну и дыра, — с восхищением присвистнул Уорлок. Он такие места обожал, хоть и бывал в них куда реже, чем в фешенебельных ресторанах. Здесь он чувствовал себя в несколько раз живее обычного. — Офигенно.

Пеппер перекинулась парой слов с барменом и утащила их за единственный свободный столик. Меню, закатанное в пластик, выглядело так, будто его не раз путали с закуской и пытались сгрызть. Во всяком случае, на одном из уголков экземпляра Уорлока явно виднелись следы зубов.

— Ну что, текила и похмелье с утра? — Пеппер подмигнула ему.

— Текила и похмелье с утра, — согласился Уорлок.

— Я об этом пожалею, — пробормотал Адам.

Текилу принесли правильно, с лаймом и солью. Уорлок мазнул по руке зелёным ароматным ломтиком, сыпанул соли на влажную кожу.

— За что пьём? — несколько крупинок ссыпались на стол. Он только сейчас понял, что руки слегка дрожали, а, значит, он всё-таки нервничал.

Пеппер пожала плечами.

— За новых друзей?

— За новых друзей, — подтвердил Адам. И улыбнулся. Блядь, кажется, в пабе стало светлее.

Уорлок сглотнул и торопливо осушил стопку. Текила шла мягко, но он-то знал, что это было обманчивое ощущение. Пожалеть, по идее, должны были все, но — завтра.

Он слизнул с руки соль, чувствуя, как сладко обожгло язык и нёбо. Чувак с соседнего столика пялился на него в открытую.

— Слушай, Пеппер, — неожиданно громко сказал Адам, — мы тут говорили кое о чём. Пока тебя ждали. 

— Какое счастье, — саркастично ответила она. — Я-то думала, вы так и стояли молча, как придурки. О чём говорили?

— Уорлок считает, что выбор — это чушь.

— Неправда, — возразил Уорлок. — Я только сказал, что у выбора бывают хуёвые последствия. Это разные вещи.

— Но это значит, что выбора как такового нет, — Адам смотрел на него твёрдо и внимательно. Будто от этого зависело что-то важное. — Если ты боишься последствий, предпочитаешь не выбирать то, чего на самом деле хочешь.

Уорлок прикусил щёку изнутри. Пеппер молчала, тревожно глядя на них.

— Слушай, — медленно начал Уорлок, боясь сорваться и наорать. — Мой отец — важная шишка. Мне с детства внушали, что я буду кем-то крутым, а потом всё изменилось, и… нет у меня никакого выбора. Я не имею права разрушить репутацию семьи, ясно?

— Ты можешь разрушить репутацию семьи, если займёшься чем-то кроме политики?

— Не совсем, но…

— Ты хочешь кого-то убить? Ограбить? Сделать что-то ещё плохое?

— Нет, я…

— Тогда я не понимаю, о какой репутации речь, — закончил Адам. Козёл самоуверенный. Будто мир вокруг него вращается, и всё, чего он захочет, обязательно произойдёт. Уорлоку хотелось ему врезать.

— Я и не жду, что ты поймёшь, — выдавил он. Адам поморщился и выпил вторую стопку текилы — безо всякого лайма и соли. — Есть херня, которая от меня не зависит.

— Слушай, я не указываю, что тебе делать, — Уорлок на миг представил, что Адам ему указывает в, скажем так, приватной обстановке, и его бросило в жар. — Это твоя жизнь. Просто подумай, ладно? Жаль будет, если политикой займётся человек, которому это всё и даром не нужно.

— Я в туалет, — бросил Уорлок и поднялся со стула. Его откровенно трясло. Дружеские, блядь, посиделки. Бесплатный сеанс ёбаной психотерапии. Мечта, а не вечер. И зачем он только согласился? Можно же было подождать с душеспасительными разговорчиками хотя бы пока он не напьётся…

В туалете было темно и воняло травкой. Уорлок выкрутил кран и сунул руки под ледяную воду, пытаясь расслабиться. Телефон завибрировал.

PepperTheGreatest: ты в порядке?  
PepperTheGreatest: Адам перегнул, с ним бывает  
PepperTheGreatest: извини  
PepperTheGreatest: он больше не будет  
SmnKllM: нормально, вернусь через минуту  
PepperTheGreatest: ждём, я заказала горящие шоты ;)

Отвечать на последнее Уорлок не стал. Его слегка отпустило, и он уже начал чувствовать себя истеричным идиотом, который психанул из-за, в общем-то, проходняка. Во всяком случае, именно такой идиот отражался в зеркале, да ещё и помада размазалась.

Полотенец или сушилки для рук в туалете не оказалось. Уорлок плюнул и стёр помаду рукавом. Физиономия сразу поблекла, стала невыразительной и скучной. Обычной. А сумку он, как назло, оставил на стуле.

— Ну и плевать, — сказал себе Уорлок и попытался улыбнуться. Вышло коряво и неискренне.

Адам, когда он вернулся за столик, даже привстал, смотрел тревожно и со стыдом.

— Извини, пожалуйста, — начал он, но Уорлок махнул рукой.

— Всё нормально. Закрыли тему, ладно? У нас ещё не все шоты сгорели?

Пеппер облегчённо улыбнулась. Она, наверное, решила, что Уорлок такой ёбнутый, что и сбежать может. В слезах. Домой. Ну да, конечно.

— Я попросила не поджигать, сказала, что сами справимся. Мы же справимся?

Уорлок хмыкнул и расправил плечи.

— Смотрите и учитесь, детишки.

Два шота он поджёг легко, а вот третий никак не хотел загораться. Уорлок повернул зажигалку и, конечно, обжёг палец.

— Чёрт, — выругался он и отдёрнул руку. — Давайте, пьём быстрее, пока не потухло.

Они чокнулись трубочками, как положено, и выпили до дна. У Пеппер загорелась трубочка, и почему-то — чёрт знает, может, из-за текилы, а может, просто так обычно и бывало с друзьями — они смеялись над этим до колик.

Уорлок сунул палец в рот — ожог неприятно ныл, наверняка вздулся волдырём, но смотреть не хотелось — и поймал взгляд Адама. Весёлый и странный какой-то. От этого взгляда что-то внутри перевернулось, как на американских горках.

«Возьми себя в руки, — твёрдо сказал себе Уорлок. — Он просто слегка подбухнул. Это ничего не значит».

Пеппер отвлеклась на соседний столик. Тот чувак, что на него пялился, походу, сказал что-то такое, из-за чего Пеппер громко обозвала его «белым цисгендерным мудаком». Уорлок не выдержал и рассмеялся. От алкоголя ему было тепло и хорошо, и он наконец оказался в компании людей, которым на него было не совсем плевать, и всё это чертовски радовало.

Белый цисгендерный мудак подсел к ним. Он оказался не таким уж мудаком, много знал про кино, извинился перед Пеппер и, похоже, отчаянно старался понравиться Уорлоку. Его компания, правда, собиралась валить, так что он оставил на столике салфетку со своим номером.

— У кого-то будет свидание? — пропела Пеппер, весело (и немного пьяно) улыбаясь.

— Да вот ещё, — фыркнул Уорлок, чуть краснея. — Он не в моём вкусе.

— О, а кто в твоём, поделишься? — Пеппер навалилась на него, жарко дыша в щёку.

— Женщина, ты пьяна, — Уорлок несильно ткнул её в бок. Пеппер захихикала. — Эта информация засекречена.

Они рассмеялись, выпили ещё, потом ещё, потом ещё…

Короче, вечер закончился предсказуемо. Пеппер блевала в переулке, Адам держал её волосы, а Уорлок — сумку. Его и самого подташнивало, но не так сильно, зато стоять оказалось той ещё задачкой.

Зато Адам выглядел почти трезвым. Он закинул руку Пеппер себе на плечо, придерживая её за талию.

— Я нормально, — слабо сказала она и улыбнулась. — Хотя, судя по ощущениям, у меня отросла лишняя нога.

— Мне надо отвести её в общагу, — Адам будто оправдывался. — Ты как, сам дойдёшь?

— Нормально, тут идти всего ничего, — язык заплетался, но Уорлок старался выговаривать всё внятно. С этого придурка сталось бы и его куда-нибудь отвести. И не то чтобы Уорлок был против. — Ну, ещё увидимся.

Адам забрал у него сумку Пеппер и повёл её к автобусной остановке. И почему только Уорлок отказался от общежития? Они ведь могли быть соседями. Отличный повод видеться почаще… А, ну да. Драки и прочий буллинг.

До дома он добрёл на автомате и жалких остатках силы воли. В коридорах свет уже не горел, пришлось добираться наощупь, но — храни боженька опыт подбухивания на приёмах и светских раутах, его организм вёл себя более чем прилично. Уорлок даже ни разу не упал, вот так-то.

Рядом с его дверью что-то светилось. Что-то жёлтое на фоне абсолютной тьмы.

— Мяу, — сказало что-то.

— Привет, — от неожиданности ответил Уорлок. — Ты ко мне?

— Мяу, — согласилась тьма.

Уорлок пожал плечами и впустил тьму в квартиру. Ему даже хватило сознательности налить тьме йогурта, прежде чем завалиться спать.

— Я назову тебя Аштарот, — сонно сообщил он тьме, налакавшейся халявной еды и теперь мягко мнущей его бок когтистыми лапами. — Ты на неё похожа.

Стакан холодной воды и две таблетки аспирина на прикроватном столике хищно ждали его утренних страданий.

***

PepperTheGreatest: в следующий раз останови меня после третьей стопки  
PepperTheGreatest: или нет  
PepperTheGreatest: лучше ещё до того, как я вообще начну пить  
PepperTheGreatest: ты как?  
SmnKllM: жив  
PepperTheGreatest: Адам надо мной издевается  
SmnKllM: врежь ему  
PepperTheGreatest: уже, не помогает  
PepperTheGreatest: может, погуляем вечером?  
PepperTheGreatest: БЕЗ БУХЛА  
SmnKllM: можно

Уорлок слабо рассмеялся и немедленно об этом пожалел. Голова раскалывалась, а шипучий аспирин ещё не успел подействовать. Если он вообще действовал. Уорлок подозревал, что аспирин с похмелья в кино — это заговор фармкорпораций для увеличения продаж бесполезной хрени.

Вода закончилась, а жажда — нет. Надо было выползти на кухню. Уорлок собирался с силами целых двадцать три минуты, но в конечном итоге жажда всё-таки пересилила.

Он по стеночке добрался до двери и застыл.

На столе сидела чёрная кошка. Абсолютно чёрная, ни одного белого пятнышка. С круглыми жёлтыми глазами. Сидела и требовательно смотрела на него.

SmnKllM: бля Пеппер  
SmnKllM: я кажется спьяну завёл кошку  
SmnKllM: что делать???  
PepperTheGreatest: АХАХАХА  
PepperTheGreatest: главное не хламидии  
PepperTheGreatest: кормить, любить и гладить!  
PepperTheGreatest: она без ошейника?  
SmnKllM: без  
PepperTheGreatest: сфоткай, сделаем объявления и расклеим  
PepperTheGreatest: может, найдутся хозяева  
SmnKllM: у меня даже лотка нет  
SmnKllM: жесть  
SmnKllM: никогда больше не буду пить  
PepperTheGreatest: никогда не говори никогда :D

Он тряхнул головой (мозгам не понравилось, Уорлок чуть не взвыл от вспышки боли) и сунул телефон в карман пижамы. Кошка потянулась, зевнула, показывая розовый язык и острые белые зубки.

Память услужливо подкинула имя.

— Аштарот, — медленно сказал Уорлок. — Я решил назвать тебя Аштарот. Я придурок.

Аштарот было плевать. Она деловито вылизывала лапу.

— И что мне с тобой делать, а? — он придвинул стул и устало плюхнулся на него. — Нужен лоток и какая-нибудь еда, правильно?

Кошка коротко мяукнула в ответ и боднула его в плечо. Уорлок машинально погладил её и слабо улыбнулся.

— Ладно. Сейчас что-нибудь придумаю. Только не сожри Братца Улитку, лады?

Через два часа почти прошло похмелье и приехал курьер с мешком всего необходимого. И не очень. На самом деле, не необходимого было в несколько раз больше. Стоило ограничиться кормом, миской и лотком с наполнителем, но Уорлок слегка увлёкся.

В дверь позвонили, когда он, матерясь, пытался по кривой инструкции собрать домик для Аштарот, внешне похожий на Парфенон. Колонны, обмотанные джутом, никак не хотели вставать на место, от звонка он дёрнулся, ещё и крыша съехала набок. Уорлок чертыхнулся и пошёл к двери.

— Привет! — Пеппер протянула ему бумажный пакет, из которого потрясающе пахло специями и мясом. — Мы ходили в кафе, решили принести тебе тоже перекусить. Ой, какая хорошенькая!

Аштарот величаво махнула хвостом и прищурилась, будто довольная комплиментом.

— Проходите, я сейчас дособираю это адское строение, поем и можем выходить, — он вернулся к домику, оставив пакет на кухне. Жрать хотелось неимоверно, но Парфенон был важнее. Уорлок уже записал эту дичь в личные враги.

Адам дважды обошёл вокруг кривого-косого строения и с удивлением глянул на Уорлока.

— Не спрашивай, — мрачно сказал тот. — С похмелья я часто творю всякую хрень. 

— Ладно, — с сомнением согласился Адам и сел напротив. — Может, тебе помочь?

— Если сможешь разобраться в инструкции, буду любить тебя вечно. Её писали, походу, обкуренные индусы. Причём ногами. И справа налево.

— Уорлок! — Пеппер рассмеялась.

— Ладно, не индусы. Инопланетяне, — послушно буркнул он. — По остальным пунктам возражений нет?

Лицо у Адама выглядело странно. Будто он старался не заржать. Или смутился из-за чего-то. С чего бы вдруг?

— Так, — он решительно взял инструкцию. — Подай-ка винт три на шесть.

— Говори по-английски, пожалуйста. Я гуманитарий, — Пеппер опять захихикала. — А лучше просто ткни пальцем. И не закатывай глаза, я только конструктор в детстве собирал, и то недолго. Мне больше нравилось ломать.

— Стоило догадаться, — пробормотал Адам. — Вон из той кучки.

Признаться честно, Уорлок залип. Адам делал всё быстро и ловко, в инструкцию даже не заглядывал, безошибочно выбирал нужные отвёртки и ключи. Иногда командовал подать что-нибудь, и слушаться его было… приятно. Во всяком случае, на сей раз он командовал по делу.

— Готово, — сказал он, приладив крышу. Выглядело впечатляюще и очень всрато. Зато, блин, по цвету подходило к интерьеру.

— Какой китч, — весело сказала Пеппер.

— Это натуральный дуб, между прочим, — важно ответил Уорлок и вздохнул. — Реально китч. Но ей подходит.

— Ты дал ей имя? Интересно, она молоденькая или просто маленькая?

— Да… дал. Аштарот, — нехотя сказал он. — Так звали мою няню. Она тоже вся в чёрном ходила. 

Пеппер заулыбалась. Адам тоже смотрел на него без издёвки. Уорлок выдохнул с облегчением.

— Очки тоже она мне подарила, — зачем-то сказал он. — Ну или не подарила… Просто оставила. Она свалила, когда мне было шесть. Уволилась одним днём.

— Грустно, — вдруг сказал Адам. — И не предупредила?

Уорлок пожал плечами.

— Ну, мало ли, какие у неё были причины.

О том, что он после этого ревел целый месяц и даже попытался устроить голодовку, Уорлок предпочёл промолчать. Родители тогда сказали, что у мисс Аштарот какие-то личные проблемы. И садовник тоже смотался. Наверняка они просто сбежали вместе. Между ними вечно искрило, Уорлок только потом понял.

— А если найдутся хозяева? — Пеппер, похоже, хотела сменить тему. — Что, оставишь эту красоту себе?

— Я, честно говоря, не хочу искать хозяев. Мне кажется, это судьба, — Аштарот подлезла ему под руку, требуя погладить. Уорлок охотно подчинился.

— Какая знакомая история, — Пеппер хмыкнула. — Адам на день рождения нашёл собаку. Родители разрешили её оставить.

— Здорово, — Уорлок улыбнулся. — Ты его дома оставил?

Адам кивнул и вздохнул.

— В общаге с животными нельзя. Я хотел взять Пса, но родители сказали, что позаботятся о нём. Присылают фотки. Увижу его на Рождество.

Уорлок задержал дыхание. Точно. Рождество. Семейный праздник. Он и забыл, когда в последний раз нормально его отмечал, только с родителями, не в какой-то пафосной тусовке, с ёлкой, подарками и носками над камином.

— Вы, значит, поедете к себе? — пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, пусть это звучит небрежно.

— Ага, в Тадфилд. А ты? Будешь праздновать с родителями?

— Не, вряд ли, — Уорлок поморщился. — Их наверняка позовут на какой-нибудь приём. Отпраздную здесь.

— Один? — Пеппер нелепо вытаращила глаза. Уорлок смутился.

— Да нормально, мне не привыкать…

— Это никуда не годится! — воскликнула она. — Нельзя праздновать Рождество в одиночку! Это же Рождество!

— Тебе что, пять? Переживу я, ну…

— Ты мог бы поехать с нами, — Адам не смотрел на него. Разглядывал одну из колонн и ковырял её ногтем. — Мои предки не будут против. У нас есть гостевая спальня. Будет весело.

Уорлок, кажется, забыл как дышать. Ну и покраснел наверняка заметно.

— Дожить ещё надо, — только и сказал он.

Адам посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся.

Пиздец. Пиздец. Пиздец.

***

В ноябре Уорлок перекрасился в фиолетовый.

Он как раз заполнял очередной нудный тест по гражданскому праву, когда ему пришло сообщение.

AdamYoung: классный цвет

От удивления Уорлок едва ручку не выронил. Адам почему-то редко пользовался телефоном, он чаще звонил, говорил коротко и по делу, а тут — на тебе, целое сообщение.

SmnKllM: спасибо  
SmnKllM: я тебя вроде не видел сегодня  
AdamYoung: ты проходил мимо нашей лаборатории, я как раз смотрел в окно

Он закусил губу, чтобы не лыбиться придурочно. Всё нормально, просто дружеский комплимент. (Комплимент, комплимент! Адаму понравилось! Уорлок, ты кретин.)

SmnKllM: у меня сейчас большой перерыв будет, может, кофе?  
AdamYoung: ок, зайдёшь за мной?  
SmnKllM: замётано  
AdamYoung: четвёртый кабинет, но не тот, который с цифрой «4», а тот, который с «3»  
AdamYoung: не спрашивай

Уорлок шумно выдохнул. Почему-то с Пеппер он забивал на знаки препинания и грамматику, а с Адамом хотелось переписываться чинно и благородно. Это не было флиртом. Совершенно точно не было.

Он, в общем-то, успел смириться с тем, в какое состояние его ввергает долбаный Адам Янг. Подумаешь, ладони потеют и коленки трясутся. Ничего такого, чего нельзя было бы пережить. Он не кокетничал, не вешался на шею, значит, и претензий к нему — ноль. Во всяком случае, Адам молчал и никак не давал понять, что его что-то не устраивает. Совершенно нормальная дружба.

Ну да, ага, конечно.

Френдзона.

Это, блядь, была френдзона чистой воды. Даже Пеппер, походу, отлично всё замечала, деликатно обходя тему отношений, и только Адам, святая простота, оставался слепым придурком. Уорлок подозревал, что до него не дойдёт, даже если он, к примеру, засосёт его при всех. Решит, что это такая шутка, вежливо поржёт и украдкой брезгливо вытрет губы.

Тест он дозаполнял быстрее, чем стоило, сдал и свалил минут за десять до конца занятия. Сонный лектор не возражал, только зевнул, даже не потрудившись прикрыть рот.

На улице ему за шиворот ссыпался с козырька снег. Снег, блядь. В Англии. В середине ноября. Охуеть и не встать.

Здание с лабораториями отличалось от остальных. Никакой тебе вычурности, сплошной конструктивизм, если так можно назвать серую бетонную коробку с кучей граффити. Примерно половину из них приписывали Бенкси. Уорлоку этот корпус нравился больше остальных, но внутри он не бывал ни разу.

Первая и вторая лаборатории шли по порядку, потом четвёртая (или третья) и третья (или четвёртая). Было в этом что-то хаотичное. Уорлок поёжился: над головой в тёмном коридоре мигала лампа, и всё это больше походило на декорации к ужастику.

Он постучал, но дверь была сделана из какого-то материала, который глушил все звуки напрочь, поэтому Уорлок нерешительно повернул ручку.

И сглотнул.

Адам в белом халате, перчатках, шапочке и стрёмном респираторе напоминал безумного учёного. Безумно крутого учёного. Ладно, безумно сексуального, будь проклято это либидо.

— Привет, — с трудом сказал Уорлок. — Ты, э-э-э, закончил?

— Ага, — Адам стянул перчатки (с щелчком, как в «Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора») и шапочку. Его волосы страшно растрепались. — Кофе, да?

— Да, — Уорлок постарался выгнать из головы мысли о золотых трусах и корсетах. — Я снаружи подожду.

Он торопливо закрыл дверь и рвано выдохнул.

Господи боже, за что ему это?

Адам вышел через минуту. На его щеках и носу были розовые следы от маски, наверное, резинки затягивали слишком туго.

— Даже знать не хочу, чем вы там занимаетесь, — признался Уорлок, раскачиваясь на каблуках. — Когда по плану зомби-апокалипсис?

— Хватит с меня одного Армагеддона, — загадочно ответил Адам. И широко улыбнулся.

За что, за что. За грехи. Не надо было жечь муравьёв лупой.

— А Пеппер где?

— Она сегодня занята. Классный цвет, кстати.

— Ты уже говорил, — автоматически произнёс Уорлок. Ему вдруг стало холодно. Это свидание? Это совершенно точно не свидание. Это дружеские посиделки за кофе. Ничего романтического.

Они молча шли к ближайшей кофейне, Уорлок мёрз (стиль, стиль, а потом — ой, пневмония), а Адам пинал какой-то слежавшийся ком снега.

— Я крашусь каждый месяц, — зачем-то сказал Уорлок. — В декабре будет чёрный.

— Тебе пойдёт, — Адам остановился и начал развязывать шарф. И верно, он и без того был достаточно горяч. Боже, подумал Уорлок, что ты несёшь, остановись.

Его шее вдруг стало тепло и мягко. Уорлок моргнул раз, другой, а Адам с деловым видом завязывал шарф.

— Смотреть на тебя холодно, — сказал он. — Оставь себе, ладно?

Уорлок понятия не имел, как люди ухитряются разговаривать. Прямо сейчас это виделось главной загадкой человечества.

— М-м-м. Ага. Спасибо, — всего-то шарф, но ему и правда стало теплее. И ещё можно было спрятать багровые щёки.

— Не за что, — Адам крепко хлопнул его по плечу (Уорлок чуть не упал, и вовсе не потому, что Адам был сильнее и крепче) и пошёл дальше. Как будто, блядь, ничего не произошло.

«Уважаемые сценаристы моей жизни! Ваш ромком — говно!» — злобно подумал Уорлок и заторопился за Адамом. Нет, за кофе. Ладно, за Адамом.

В кофейне было тепло, но шарф он снимать не стал. Только развязал, оставив свободно болтаться на шее.

— Один большой латте с ореховым сиропом и флэт уайт, — заказал Адам. — Я же правильно помню?

Уорлок смутился. Четырнадцатилетка внутри него бегала по потолку и верещала.

— Да. Как ты вообще…

— Ты же всё время его берёшь, — Адам улыбнулся. Уорлоку пришлось собрать в кулак все остатки самообладания.

Это совершенно точно не было свиданием, но походило на него больше, чем что бы то ни было.

Адам выбрал не столик, а подоконник, заваленный подушками. Уорлоку захотелось немедленно застрелиться. Или выпить. Или выпить и застрелиться.

«Надо было взять ирландский», — уныло решил он. Сиропа в кофе было как раз сколько нужно, чтобы от латте оставался вкус, собственно, латте.

— Мы занимаемся бактериями, — сообщил Адам и сделал большой глоток. Господи, у него над верхней губой осталась пенка. — Слышал про то открытие с бактериями, которые жрут пластик? Мы пытаемся заставить их эволюционировать. Так, глядишь, и от мусорного пятна избавимся. Моя колония как раз доедает бутылку.

Давно ли Уорлоку хотелось быть бактерией? Никогда. Но Адам говорил об этой тупой колонии с такой гордостью, будто это были его дети.

— Это круто, — сказал он. Господи, да вытри ты рот. — Нет, правда круто. Уж точно полезнее, чем изменения в законах за последние пять лет.

— Неправда, — возразил Адам. — Законы тоже важны. Представляешь, что будет, если правительство не позволит нам внедрить эту технологию? 

Уорлок чуть кофе не поперхнулся.

— А они могут?

— Кто знает, — Адам вздохнул. — Вся эта мусорная фигня — отличный повод попилить бюджет. Могут и запретить.

— Как хорошо, что в правительстве буду я, — Уорлок постарался улыбнуться. Адам ответил тем же, и — ладно, первым законом именно это Уорлок бы и запретил. — Можем скооперироваться.

— Можем, — Адам наконец заметил, что испачкался, но вместо того, чтобы, как нормальный человек, вытереть рот салфеткой или хоть рукой, облизнулся.

Языки. Языки тоже должны быть вне закона.

— Слушай, я хотел спросить, — как-то неуверенно начал Адам, — помнишь, мы говорили как-то про Рождество? Просто скоро нужно покупать билеты, вот я и…

— Можно, — торопливо ответил Уорлок, не давая себе времени подумать. — В смысле, да. Я в деле, если твои родители не против.

Адам, казалось, выпрямился, заулыбался ещё шире обычного. Как будто он реально волновался и переживал. Ну, для друга это, наверное, нормально.

— Не против, я уже спросил.

Уорлок что-то промычал в кофе. За окном снег повалил крупными хлопьями, и, блядь, если это не было свидание, то что тогда?

***

Аштарот презрительно смотрела на него с крыши Парфенона. Естественно, она предпочитала лежать не на удобной подушке внутри, а на неудобной деревяшке. Зато колонны ей нравились. Джутовая верёвка растрепалась от её когтей, и Парфенон выглядел так, будто на него недавно нападали варвары.

— Сейчас покормлю, — сонно пробормотал Уорлок и поплёлся на кухню. Глаза еле открывались. В последнее время спал он до крайности отвратительно, подолгу вертелся с телефоном в руках, отрубался ближе к утру. Занятия прогуливать не получалось, так что Уорлок, по сути, жил от выходных до выходных.

И сегодня как раз была суббота. Ему бы выспаться, но Аштарот жрала, сволочь, строго по часам. За эти два с лишним месяца она слегка подросла, стало понятно, что раньше она просто была мелкая. Кошка-подросток. 

Он насыпал ровно сорок граммов корма и душераздирающе зевнул. Кровать манила, но Уорлоку нужно было заняться делом.

Подарки для Пеппер (сертификат на месяц посещения тира, её воинственности это должно было понравиться) и родителей Адама (ничего особенного, просто классный галстук и красивая брошка) лежали в шкафу, давным-давно купленные и упакованные. До Рождества оставалась неделя, а он понятия не имел, что подарить Адаму.

Варианты приходили в голову и отметались сразу. Нужно было что-то не очень дорогое, очень личное и никак не намекающее на чувства Уорлока.

«Амазон» не радовал буквально ничем. Уорлок уныло клацал мышкой, пролистывая страницу за страницей, и тут его осенило.

Правда, уж это точно нельзя было заказывать онлайн. Уорлок не простил бы себе, выбери он убогую синтетику, которая и не греет толком.

Шарф до сих пор чуть-чуть пах одеколоном Адама. Уорлок замотался в него едва не до бровей, накинул пальто и рванул в центр, где в преддверии праздников творилась настоящая вакханалия. Народ, похоже, пытался скупить абсолютно всё.

К вечеру Уорлок отчаялся. Он обошёл миллиард бутиков и обычных магазинов, но так и не нашёл того, что искал. И решил: будь что будет, последний магазин — и хватит.

Женщина в рабочем комбинезоне устало улыбнулась ему.

— Здравствуй, милый, — хрипло сказала она и кашлянула. — Выбираешь подарок? Кому-то особенному?

— Да, — Уорлок смутился. — Мне нужен шарф.

Она понимающе кивнула и отвела его к вешалкам. Быстро провела рукой по ряду разноцветных шарфов и, похоже, безошибочно вытянула один.

— Вот. Это кашемир. Тёплый и стильный.

Уорлок невольно улыбнулся. Ткань и правда была приятной наощупь, а цвета выглядели так, будто создатель вдохновлялся видом Земли из космоса. Голубой, синий, зелёный, желтоватый, белые разводы, как облака. Это было совсем не то, что он искал. Гораздо, гораздо лучше.

— Спасибо. А можете его упаковать?

Простая коричневая бумага, украшенная тёмной лентой, смотрелась круто. Женщина легко завернула будущий подарок, приняла деньги (Уорлок подозревал, что она попросила меньше, чем шарф стоил на самом деле) и протянула ему свёрток.

— Ему обязательно понравится, — она подмигнула. Уорлок растерялся. Покраснел.

— Откуда вы… — продавщица только отмахнулась. — Это. Да. Спасибо.

Он чувствовал себя неловко, но всё равно улыбался, как идиот.

Адаму не могло не понравиться, в этом дама-из-магазина не ошибалась уж точно.

***

О переноске он, естественно, вспомнил в последний момент. Пришлось брать первую попавшуюся в единственном открытом зоомагазине поблизости.

— Не смотри на меня так, — Уорлок чувствовал себя глупо, оправдываясь перед кошкой. — Других не было.

Аштарот осуждала. Она, живущая в Парфеноне (хотя скорее не «в», а «на») и едящая исключительно элитный корм, казалась оскорблённой. Чёрная переноска в мелкую жёлтую уточку совершенно ей не подходила.

Она гордо вошла внутрь, и Уорлок выдохнул с облегчением. Застегнув переноску и в последний раз проверив, не забыл ли он выключить свет и плиту, закрыть окна, взять кошелёк, документы и зубную щётку, он вышел из квартиры.

Адам и Пеппер должны были ждать его на вокзале. Уорлок каким-то чудом даже не опоздал. Пеппер, увидев переноску, расхохоталась в голос.

— Бедная Аштарот! Как она согласилась залезть в этот ужас?

— О, заткнись, — беззлобно ответил Уорлок и выдохнул. До отправления поезда оставалось полчаса. Пока всё шло по плану. — Какой у нас вагон?

— Третий, — Адам протянул ему билет. Покупкой он занимался лично. Уорлок понятия не имел, как так получилось, но в забитом поезде Адам ухитрился купить для них троих последние три билета в одном купе. Без соседей. Потрясающе.

Окончательно расслабиться он смог только в самом купе. Поезд был нужный, и время отправления, и вагон. Уорлок десять раз перепроверил. Смешно, но с частным самолётом бати он как-то привык, что его, в случае чего, обязательно дождутся, и чёткое расписание обычного транспорта вводило Уорлока в священный трепет.

Аштарот заснула в переноске. Она вела себя как великолепно воспитанная леди, не орала, не возмущалась. Уорлок её обожал ещё и за это.

Адам сел рядом с ним, а Пеппер легла напротив, вытянув ноги.

— Уэнсли уже там, — сказала она. — Они с Брайаном встретят нас на обычном месте.

— Круто, — Адам заулыбался, а Уорлок залип. В который раз. — Мы всегда встречаемся в кафе, где подают мороженое. Раньше у них было только три сорта, а теперь полно разного, даже сырное есть.

— И солёная карамель, — мечтательно пробормотала Пеппер и зевнула. — Я посплю. Вчера полночи реферат дописывала.

Они с Адамом послушно притихли. Уорлок уставился в окно. Смешно сказать: это была его первая поездка на поезде. Вертолёты, самолёты, автомобили, даже однажды круизный лайнер… Но никаких поездов. Требования безопасности, чтоб их.

Родители отпустили его в Тадфилд с условием, что он подробно будет информировать их о поездке. Уорлок даже сумел убедить батю не отправлять с ним охрану. Это было бредово и бесполезно, пресса давно потеряла к нему интерес, да и жизни в последнее время ничего не угрожало. Не угрожало с тех самых пор, как ненормальный археолог в долине Мегиддо устроил безобразную истерику. Уорлока теперь мало что могло напугать сильнее, чем воняющий дерьмом мужик с язвами на роже, орущий проклятия на непонятном языке.

Неожиданно на его плече очутилась тяжесть. Уорлок замер, покосился вправо.

Адам совсем обнаглел. Он задрых прямо так, использовал его как подушку. Конечно, это была случайность, и стоило стряхнуть его, возмутиться или что-нибудь похожее…

Уорлок ничего не сделал. Не шевелился до самого Тадфилда. От Адама пахло одеколоном и, наверное, самим Адамом. Он спал так мирно, будто это было совершенно нормально. А Уорлок — а что Уорлок… Уорлок орал внутри. И умирал. Тоже внутри. Но не шевелился.

Они с Пеппер завозились одновременно, и Уорлок поспешно отвернулся, делая вид, что это не он только что в открытую разглядывал пушистые тёмные ресницы и приоткрытый рот.

— Ой, извини, меня срубило, — Адам с хрустом потянулся и зевнул. — С этой учёбой совсем крыша едет.

— Ага, есть такое, — Пеппер поёжилась. — Смотри-ка, сугробы.

— Удивительное дело, да? — Адам, прости господи, подмигнул Уорлоку.

Ох и тяжёлые будут каникулы…

***

Отец Адама выглядел… странно. Как будто нелепость и представительность смешали в равной пропорции. 

— Добрый день, мистер Янг, — он протянул руку, надеясь, что этого достаточно.

— А вы, должно быть, Уорлок, — добродушно прогудел тот. Крепко ответил на рукопожатие. Уорлок выдохнул: пока всё шло хорошо. — Наслышан, наслышан.

— Па, — Адам нахмурился и закинул в багажник старенькой машины свой рюкзак. — Ну не надо.

Очаровательно. Прелестно. Мало того, что Адам рассказывал о нём родителям, он ещё и стеснялся этого. Интересно, традиция с поцелуями под омелой до сих пор существовала? Её кто-нибудь соблюдал?

Он тряхнул головой и покрепче прижал к груди переноску. Аштарот сверкала оттуда глазами. Счастливое животное, никаких проблем, знай себе спи да жри. И когти точи периодически. И никаких тебе амурных проблем.

Пеппер болтала всю дорогу, а Уорлок зачем-то старался сжаться на заднем сидении. Будто хотел казаться незаметнее. Он иногда ловил на себе взгляд Адама в зеркале заднего вида и думал: зачем. Зачем он согласился. Зачем повёлся. Возможно, он просто умрёт от разрыва сердца.

— Спасибо, мистер Янг, — Пеппер подхватила рюкзачок и широко улыбнулась Уорлоку. — В шесть увидимся, пока!

Она убежала в невысокий коттедж, припорошённый снегом и выглядевший из-за этого как на картинке.

Неловкое молчание длилось каких-то пять минут, но Уорлоку они показались вечностью.

— Приехали, ребятишки, — сказал мистер Янг и заглушил двигатель. Дорога к ещё одному коттеджу была тщательно расчищена, и даже отсюда Уорлок слышал заливистый лай собаки, похоже, запертой в доме.

Дверь распахнулась, и на снег вылетело чёрно-белое пятно. Адам тут же выскочил из машины, повалился в снег, хохоча и тиская маленького пса, который пытался, похоже, облизать его целиком. Что ж, это Уорлоку было вполне понятно. Он бы и сам… Блядь, да откуда мысли-то такие лезли, тьфу.

Мама Адама ему очень понравилась. Маленькая, тёплая и уютная. И они все друг другу подходили. Уорлок подумал: вот нормальная британская семья, а вот я — с крашеными волосами и кучей пирсингов.

— Ангел мой, как я рада! — миссис Янг крепко обняла Адама, не обращая внимания на снег. Пёс скакал вокруг, тявкая и виляя хвостом.

Ангел. Ну да, а как же. Херувим.

Эта мысль Уорлоку так понравилась, что он решил мысленно называть Адама исключительно херувимом. А что, похоже. Кудряшки, глаза серые. 

— Ты ещё больше вырос. И похудел! Адам, ты не забываешь есть?

— Я за этим слежу, миссис Янг, — влез Уорлок. Чепуха, конечно, на деле всё было с точностью до наоборот. Это Адам напоминал ему периодически, что кофе и сигареты и близко не стоят к нормальному рациону. — Я Уорлок.

— Уорлок! — она будто светилась от радости. Блядь, да родная мама на него не смотрела с таким выражением. — Как здорово, что Адам привёз к нам друга. Я слышала, ты учишься на юриста? Ох, это наверняка очень сложно и интересно…

— Ничего особенного, — скромно ответил Уорлок.

Они зашли в дом, и, кажется, он услышал тихое «он и правда милый». Чепуха какая. Кто в здравом уме сочтёт его милым?

— Ель мы не украшали, ждали вас, — продолжала говорить мама Адама. — Займётесь, хорошо? Вечером поужинаем, а завтра…

— А завтра Сочельник, — подхватил Адам. — Я знаю, мам. Всё сделаем. Да, Уорлок?

— Ага, — рассеянно ответил тот. Он всё разглядывал дом. Очень маленький, очень захламлённый, очень уютный. Идеальный. Каждая вещь будто была… полноценной, что ли. — А можно выпустить Аштарот?

— Можно, конечно, — Адам присел, держа Пса за ошейник. Тот с любопытством принюхивался к переноске. Уорлок помедлил, но всё же расстегнул молнию.

Аштарот вышла из переноски величаво. Людей она взглядом не удостоила и вместо этого сразу пошла к Псу. Уорлок напрягся на секунду, но она мурлыкнула громче обычного и принялась ластиться.

— Вот так номер, — удивлённо проговорил мистер Янг, глядя на это поверх очков. — Я и не думал, что такое бывает.

Адам загадочно (сука, да когда он это прекратит) улыбнулся и отпустил Пса. Тот немедленно принялся скакать вокруг вылизывающейся кошки, оживлённо тявкая.

— Подружились, — сказал Адам. — Я так и знал.

Уорлок только хмыкнул. Знал он, ну да, как же.

Ёлка оказалась совсем не такой, к каким он привык. Не пластиковой хренью неестественного цвета, а вполне настоящей, пушистой, пахнущей хвоей и смолой. Закреплена она была на добротной подставке: Уорлок сразу понял, чьих это рук дело. И в кого Адам такой… умелый.

Рядом стояли пыльные коробки с мягко поблёскивающими шарами и гирляндами. Тихонько потрескивал камин.

Ёбаная идиллия. И главное, всё ведь по-настоящему. Не спектакль, который разыгрывается для одного зрителя (и кошки), не розыгрыш. Они и правда так жили.

Ему стало тошно. Адам похлопал его по плечу, забрал рюкзак и переноску.

— Ну что, ёлка, потом к ребятам?

— Угу, — тихо ответил Уорлок. 

Игрушки развешивал Адам. Уорлоку оставалось только вынимать их из коробок, протирать тряпочкой от пыли и подавать ему. Самое мерзкое, что иногда они с Адамом соприкасались пальцами. Ну, не мерзкое, конечно, просто от этого внутри ёкало и кожа горела. 

— Слушай, я до сих пор не спросил, — начал Адам, — когда у тебя день рождения?

— Двадцать второго августа, — он подал очередной стеклянный шар, усыпанный мелкой белой крошкой, потянулся за следующим и замер, поняв, что Адам игрушку не забрал. — Ты чего?

— Ничего, — Адам тряхнул головой и весело улыбнулся. — У меня тоже.

— В смысле? — Уорлок растерялся.

— Ага, представь, совпадение какое. Родились в один день. Это какие вечеринки можно закатывать!

Не то чтобы Адам был каким-то невероятным тусовщиком. Его «вечеринки» наверняка представляли собой нечто унылое, простые дружеские посиделки под бухло и странную музыку. Но он сказал «вечеринки». Во множественном числе.

Чёрт, такая ерунда — и всё равно голова кружилась.

— Ну всё, только звезда осталась, — бодро сказал Адам, будто не замечая, что с Уорлоком творится. Хотя почему будто. — Подашь?

Он потянулся к самой верхней ветке, и, ну конечно, кто в здравом уме заправляет свитер, это выглядит отвратительно, никаких шансов увидеть немного кожи и самый-самый краешек трусов. Серых. В цвет глаз.

Уорлок поспешно отвернулся. В коробках осталась только пожелтевшая от времени газетная бумага. Ёлка выглядела, блядь, бесподобно, а они даже гирлянды не включили.

Адам спрыгнул с табурета, приземлившись рядом с ним. Ну хоть пол не проломил. Жаль, не проломил, можно было бы попасть прямиком в Ад.

— Ну вот, красота, — довольно выдохнул он. — Ты как, готов к прогулке?

Прогулка. Точно. Мороженое в мороз. Очень разумное и очень взрослое решение.

***

Друзья у Адама — не считая Пеппер (и Уорлока, пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, можно Уорлок и себя в этот список определит) — оказались такими же дурацкими, как он сам. И, ну, славными.

— Уэнслидейл, но можно просто Уэнсли, — важно сказал щуплый чувак в очках с толстенными линзами, которые делали его глаза совсем огромными.

— Брайан, — парень, весь выпачканный в чём-то вроде машинного масла, крепко пожал ему руку. — Извини, я только с работы.

— Уорлок, — просто ответил он. Ну а что тут ещё скажешь? Привет, автослесарь и будущий бухгалтер, я сын американского посла? 

— Мы знаем, — фыркнул Уэнсли. — Адам про тебя все уши прожужжал. Я уж думал, он с нами совсем общаться перестанет.

— Глупости какие, — Адам возмутился громче, чем следовало. — Мы же Эти.

— Эти? — не понял Уорлок. — В каком смысле?

— А ты приезжай летом. В лесу даже флаг сохранился, — Брайан усмехнулся. — Я же тут постоянно, вот и слежу. Там, правда, теперь какие-то другие дети играют…

— Мы называли себя «Эти» в детстве. Чем проще, тем лучше, верно? — негромко объяснил Адам.

Уорлок вздохнул. Просто отлично, вкрашиться в парня с полным, похоже, отсутствием фантазии.

— То есть ты назвал пса Псом, а свою компанию — Эти. Что ещё меня ждёт? Кот по имени Кот? Сын по имени Пацан? — однако. Он даже не шутил, а все почему-то рассмеялись. Вот уж точно, скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу, кто ты. 

— Никаких сыновей, никаких котов, — весело ответил Адам. — Ну что, за мороженым?

«За мороженым» оказалось куда круче, чем можно было представить. Сначала их расцеловала пожилая дама, даже Уорлока, потом им навалили кучу шариков с цветной посыпкой, орешками и фруктами, мороженое было охренительно вкусным, лучше любого «Баскин Роббинса», Уорлок всё больше отмалчивался, но ребята трепались без умолку, и это…

Это грело.

Уорлок никогда не чувствовал такого тепла.

И, чёрт возьми, ему упорно казалось, что он этого не заслужил.

Они просидели почти три часа, хохоча на всё крошечное кафе и объедаясь, и под конец Уорлок уже вымотался. Адам, похоже, заметил, что он зевает украдкой, и повёл себя как настоящий херувим, ага.

— Всё, расходимся. Завтра собираемся у меня дома и будем праздновать, — он поднялся с дешёвого, но страшно удобного пластикового стула. — Уорлок, идём. Надо бы выспаться.

Брайан сунул в рот последнюю ложку мороженого и, конечно, капнул на свою форму.

— Вот блин, — с несчастным видом пробормотал он.

Уорлок не смог сдержать глупого хихиканья.

В доме мама Адама ласково улыбнулась ему.

— Уорлок, дорогуша, я постелила тебе в гостевой комнате. Если замёрзнешь — термостат возле двери. 

— Спасибо, миссис Янг, — глаза совсем закрывались. Уорлока едва хватило на то, чтобы кое-как стянуть шмотки, проверить лоток Аштарот и вырубиться на широком диване, от которого пахло уютом и свежестью. Сквозь сон он слышал краем уха, как тихонько переговариваются Янги, как мурлычет под боком кошка и как догорают дрова в камине.

***

А утром снега стало только больше. Он сверкал на солнце так, что резало глаза, из маленькой кухоньки тянуло жареным беконом, Аштарот лениво хрустела кормом. Если бы не пара мелочей, Уорлок рискнул бы назвать себя счастливым. А так — только почти.

— Доброе утро, — хрипло сказал он, умывшись и переодевшись. Миссис Янг хлопотала у плиты, а её муж то и дело получал по пальцам лопаткой, потому что воровал ломтики бекона.

— О, проснулся наконец, — Адам похлопал по стулу рядом с собой. Уорлок послушно плюхнулся рядом. — Я уже собирался тебя будить. Ма, па, сегодня кое-кто приедет. Кроули только что написал. Хотя, по-моему, это писал не он, уж больно грамотно, и вряд ли он назвал бы меня «милый юноша»… Но номер его. Говорят, будут через час.

— Они всегда приезжают, да? — пробормотал мистер Янг с каким-то непонятным выражением лица. — Напомни, Дейдре, почему мы их терпим?

— Потому что они очаровательные и помогли Адаму, а мы любим тех, кто помогает Адаму, — ответила мама Адама таким тоном, будто говорила это уже сотню раз. — Ох, нужно приготовить побольше омлета, наверняка они проголодаются…

— Ну да, как я мог забыть, — кисло отозвался мистер Янг и перелистнул страницу газеты, отправив в рот очередной кусочек бекона.

Адам подмигнул Уорлоку. Это чуть-чуть взбодрило.

— Это ваши родственники? — шёпотом спросил он.

— Не совсем, — Адам задумчиво ковырнул вилкой пышный омлет, посыпанный зеленью. — Но они классные. Тебе точно понравятся.

— Ну, раз ты так говоришь, значит, точно понравятся, — сарказм, опять сарказм, да когда он от этого избавится, даже психоаналитик сравнивал его с дикобразом.

Адам серьёзно посмотрел на него.

— Всё будет так, как я говорю, — в солнечном свете, заливавшем кухню, его глаза блестели как-то странно. Уорлоку неожиданно стало неуютно. Разве можно говорить так… убедительно? Уверенно?

— Тогда скажи, чтобы, не знаю, я сдал промежуточные на одни пятёрки, — пробормотал он, отводя взгляд.

Адам заулыбался, и дурацкое наваждение схлынуло.

— По-моему, ты с этим и сам отлично справишься.

В дверь позвонили и правда через час. Перед этим Уорлок успел заметить длинную чёрную тачку, которая ехала по снегу так, будто это был внедорожник, а не что-то винтажное и крутое.

— Я открою, — Адам подорвался из-за стола, кинулся в прихожую, пахнуло снегом и морозом, Пёс тявкал, как умалишённый, а потом «эти двое» вошли на кухню, и в руках один из них держал картонную коробку. С тортом, наверное. Торт на Рождество. 

— Вот блядь, — сказал мужик в тёмных очках. 

Мужик, который всего пятнадцать лет назад был его няней.

— Кроули, выражения, — шикнул тот, что держал торт.

Вот так же, как держал его на пятый день рождения Уорлока. Только с зубами и кожей у него была какая-то беда, а на торте свечки горели.

Уорлок нелепо хрюкнул и расхохотался. И плевать, что на него все пялились, как на психа, и выглядело это как немая сцена в духе стрёмного восточноевропейского артхауса. Уорлок хохотал, захлёбываясь воздухом.

Сбежала с садовником. Ну да, конечно.

Блядь, почему это была его жизнь? Почему во всей Англии он ухитрился подружиться (и не только) именно с Адамом Янгом, который откуда-то знал этих двоих? И почему, наконец, так щипало глаза?

— Я всегда знал, — с трудом проговорил он, — что ты трап. Вот прямо как чувствовал.

Няня Аштарот издала — или издал, как это вообще работает — нечленораздельный звук и зачем-то щёлкнул пальцами. Янги зашевелились, миссис Янг заново накрыла на стол, а мистер Янг принёс откуда-то ещё два стула. Уорлоку казалось, что он смотрит на себя со стороны.

А может, он просто всё ещё дрых.

Адам сел рядом с ним и похлопал по плечу. Он не отводил тревожного взгляда. Решил, что Уорлок свихнулся. Уорлок и сам так думал.

— Это Кроули, а это Азирафель, — сказал он. — А это Уорлок.

— Да, мы в курсе, — пробормотал Аштарот-Кроули. Рыжие волосы (единственный цвет, в который Уорлок ни за что и никогда бы не покрасился) теперь были коротко острижены, никаких перчаток, никакого твидового костюма и шляпки. Неизменными остались только тёмные очки и чёрное. — Ты бы хоть предупредил, что ли…

— Я думаю, — громче, чем нужно, сказал Франциск-Азирафель, — что мы можем обсудить всё после завтрака. Миссис Янг, этот омлет выглядит просто бесподобно, уверен, на вкус он будет просто великолепен.

Мама Адама польщённо зарделась. Янги-старшие выглядели как мешками по голове стукнутые, двигались медленнее обычного. От шока, наверное.

— Ещё кофе, дорогуша? — предложила ему миссис Янг. Уорлок только кивнул. Адам хмуро смотрел на его чашку.

— Это уже пятая. Между прочим, вредно для сердца.

— Ой, слушай, херувим, вот не надо надо мной квохтать, — огрызнулся Уорлок. Он и так был на нервах, а тут ещё эта… забота дурацкая.

— Херувим? — брови Адама поползли вверх.

— От слова «хер», — быстро сказал Уорлок и уткнулся в чашку.

Франциск-Азирафель почему-то прикрыл лицо рукой и негромко пробормотал:

— Яблочко от яблони…

— О, заткнись, ангел, — возмущённо прошипел Аштарот-Кроули.

Сейчас бы виски в этот кофе. А лучше — виски вместо кофе. Но выбирать не приходилось.

***

Они медленно шли по заснеженному лесу. Уорлок тупо смотрел в спины странной парочки. Ему показалось — или они совсем не изменились за годы? Ну, если не считать внешности Аштарот… то есть Кроули. Привыкнуть бы ещё к этому. Не отец Франциск, а Азирафель (имечко-то, пиздец, язык сломаешь), не няня Аштарот, а Кроули (тут хоть попроще). О чём ещё он не догадывался?

— Пришли, — негромко сказал Азирафель. — Здесь точно никто не услышит.

Уорлок замер. А вдруг они решили его прибить? Между прочим, Кроули походил на мафиози. Очки эти, шляпа, ботинки, даже на вид дорогущие, уж в этом-то Уорлок разбирался.

Адам чуть выступил вперёд, оттёр его, прикрыл собой. Захотелось снова истерически заржать.

— Предупреждаю, — негромко и спокойно сказал он, — если вы…

— Ой, да расслабьтесь вы, мелкие, — Кроули фыркнул. — Это просто разговор. Но вы никому о нём не расскажете, это понятно?

У Уорлока во рту пересохло. Он слабо кивнул. Реально, выглядело как отличная сцена убийства. И найдут их ближе к лету, как снег растает. Фу.

— Адам про нас в курсе, — начал Кроули, — и мы, в общем, решили, что и тебе надо бы знать. 

Он чуть не расхохотался от облегчения. Серьёзно? Каминг-аут в лесу? Как будто неочевидно было, что они — сладкая парочка. Конспираторы хреновы.

— Короче, так, — решительно сказал Кроули. — Мы не люди.

Уорлок раскрыл рот. Потом закрыл. Потом опять открыл. На такой бред он не подписывался, да и смеяться как-то расхотелось.

— Я — ангел, а он — демон, — подхватил Азирафель и мило, пусть и несколько натянуто, улыбнулся. — Дорогой, ты уверен?..

— Остальные как-то справились.

— Они были совсем дети, ты же знаешь, их психика…

Кроули хмыкнул и что-то сделал. Кажется, щёлкнул пальцами.

Ноги у Уорлока подкосились, ему пришлось схватиться за Адама, чтобы не упасть.

— Блядь, — сипло выдавил он. — Это что? Это как?

У них были крылья. На вид как настоящие. У Азирафеля — белые, почти сливающиеся по цвету со снегом, у Кроули — чёрные. Он ещё и покрутился, показывая, что никакого наебалова тут нет. А потом щелчком сделал маленький снежный замок и щелчком же разрушил обратно.

— Вот так, — Кроули довольно ухмылялся. Ему, видно, нравился эффект, который произвело это… выступление. Уорлок крепко держался за Адама, даже костяшки побелели. — А вас, в общем, перепутали.

— Ты перепутал, — мягко возразил Азирафель.

— Вы перепутались, — огрызнулся Кроули. — И поэтому мы с Азирафелем одиннадцать лет за тобой следили. Думали, ты Антихрист… Ангел, может, отмотаем? Это звучит как бред даже для меня.

Азирафель рассмеялся — легко, приятно, от этого смеха внутри теплело, как будто горячего глинтвейна глотнул. Или грога. Ну вот, опять он про бухло думает. Эти ребята точно плохо на него влияют. Можно ли стать ассоциативным алкоголиком?

— Не нужно ничего отматывать, дорогой. Адам, пойдём, — Азирафель говорил без нажима, без строгости, но Адам мигом послушался, хоть и смотрел на них настороженно. Они исчезли среди деревьев. Ангел, блядь, и херувим. Уорлок вообще-то не подписывался… да ни на что он не подписывался, но кто бы спрашивал.

— Ангел и демон, значит. А что там с Антихристом? — он упорно не смотрел на Кроули. Детская глупая обида на бросившую его няню, которая, как те совы, не то, чем кажется. Короче, не отпускало его. Совсем. Уорлок вспомнил о сигаретах, похлопал по карманам, вынул одну, а зажигалка, как назло, осталась дома.

Ну и, конечно, Кроули просто поджёг кончик сигареты пальцем. Так, будто это было нормально.

— Давно ты куришь? — мрачно спросил он, скрестив руки на груди.

— Тебе-то что? — с деланым безразличием ответил Уорлок, демонстративно выдохнув в его сторону дым. — Свалила — свалил — вот и…

— Уорлок, — негромко и очень устало перебил Кроули. Так устало, будто он и правда был тысячелетним неземным существом. Или даже старше. — У меня выбора не было.

Уорлок горько хмыкнул. Сразу вспомнился Адам с его уверенностью. Выбор есть всегда… Ну да, конечно.

— Выбор был. Просто последствия хуёвые. Так?

Кроули удивлённо уставился на него. Во всяком случае, это выглядело как удивление, учитывая тёмные очки.

— Верно, — медленно сказал он. — А потом всё как-то закрутилось.

— Ты могла бы… мог бы… хоть написать, — глаза снова защипало. Месяц рыданий, он-то думал, что всё выплакал.

— Я идиот, — кажется, искренне выпалил Кроули. — Не надо было тебя бросать.

С точки зрения кого-то вечного и очень-очень старого Уорлок наверняка был ребёнком. А детям плакать не возбранялось.

Кроули пошевелился, раскрыл руки, и Уорлок отчаянно вцепился в него, выронив сигарету на снег, уткнулся носом в плотное пальто, пахнущее чем-то вроде спичечных головок. Он даже злорадно подумал, что вот сейчас зальёт дорогую ткань соплями и слезами, и останутся следы, и…

И, в общем, он плакал навзрыд. А Кроули обнимал его совсем как в детстве, гладил по плечам и трескуче пел стрёмную колыбельную с трупами и прочими радостями жизни.

И Уорлока отпускало. Будто из пятнадцати лет кто-то выметал всё скопившееся дерьмо.

Удивительно, что для этого всего-то надо было прорыдаться хорошенько.

Он неловко отстранился, шмыгнул носом, некуртуазно утёрся рукавом. 

— Да, так вот, — пришлось откашляться, чтобы не хрипеть. — Антихрист. Хочу знать всё.

— Антихристом оказался Адам, а не ты, — просто объяснил Кроули. Так просто, будто это ничерта не меняло. — Он, знаешь ли, едва не устроил Армагеддон. Мы с ангелом — Азирафелем — немного помогли его остановить, но по большей части пацан справился сам. 

— То есть я дружу с Антихристом? Класс, хоть что-то интересное в жизни… — Уорлок слабо усмехнулся.

— Не совсем. Сейчас он просто человек. Постой, в каком смысле «хоть что-то»? — брови Кроули исчезли за оправой очков. Видимо, нахмурился.

— Ты сказал, что мы перепутались. Если Адам Антихрист, он сын Дьявола, так? А я тогда чей?

— Даулингов, — твёрдо сказал Кроули. — Это точно. Адам поменял реальность, сделал так, что Янги всегда были его настоящими родителями.

Уорлок вздохнул.

Ну конечно. Зачем его спрашивать. Адам ведь даже не знал о его существовании, с какой бы стати… Они могли быть братьями, жить в этом чудесном доме с этими чудесными людьми. 

С другой стороны, тогда влюблённость была бы совсем нездоровой.

— Ты ушёл от вопроса, — подсказал Кроули. — Это, знаешь ли, моя прерогатива.

— Прерогатива, — передразнил Уорлок. — Да нечего отвечать.

— Чем ты занимаешься? Как пересёкся с Адамом? — Кроули похлопал по стволу давным-давно упавшего дерева, и Уорлок помедлил, но сел. Странно, древесина должна быть холодной. Или не должна?

— Мы учимся в одном универе. Я, типа, будущий юрист. Батя говорит, в политике мне это пригодится.

— Политика, — Кроули скривился. — Скукота. Тебе нравится?

Уорлок замолчал, отвёл взгляд. Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы его очки — бывшие очки няни — были побольше. Чтобы за ними можно было вот так же спрятаться. Очень удобно.

— Тебе не нравится, — Кроули даже не спрашивал. — Но ты страдаешь… этим. Зачем?

Нечестный вопрос. Совсем нечестный. А чего ещё ждать от демона?

— От твоих колыбельных у меня был энурез до девяти, — зачем-то сказал он. Кроули коротко хохотнул. — Я не знаю, зачем. Так хотят родители…

— А ты сам чего хочешь? — он сел рядом, приобнял его за плечо. Уорлок рвано вздохнул.

Он хотел Адама, коньки и полцарства впридачу. Или хотя бы Адама.

— Не думал об этом.

— Так подумай, дурья башка. Я знаю одного… эфирного, — ой, как таинственно, кто бы это мог быть. — Он тоже шесть тысяч лет занимался тем, чего от него хотели. Пожалел, и ещё как.

— А теперь что?

— А теперь мы свободны, — Кроули довольно улыбался. Блядь, каким же он был счастливым. — И если ты думаешь, что я или Азирафель оставим тебя без присмотра…

— Будете за нами обоими приглядывать? — ему опять стало тепло, но не как от глинтвейна, а как от подогретого рома.

— Ага, — Кроули легонько щёлкнул его по носу. — И с френдзоной разберёшься, и с будущим. Вот увидишь. Всё в твоих руках. И мы на вашей стороне. И вот ещё что, — он потянулся к носу Уорлока, стянул очки, а потом снял свои. — В остальном ты умница, но это же старьё. Нельзя быть фэшн-катастрофой в мелочах.

Глаза у него оказались ярко-жёлтыми, с вертикальным зрачком. Будто у кошки. Или у змеи.

— Держи. День подарков завтра, считай, что это заранее.

— А как же… — Уорлок повертел в руках тонкую изящную вещицу, разглядел логотип. Однако.

— У меня ещё есть, — небрежно отмахнулся Кроули. Интересно, демоны могли краснеть? Или это был косяк освещения? — Пойдём-ка обратно, холодно. Остальное по дороге расскажу.

***

Уорлок так и не понял, как они все разместились в маленькой гостиной. Или она не была маленькой? Судя по загадочной улыбке Азирафеля, то ли кто-то поиграл с пространственно-временным континуумом, то ли — на этом фантазия сбоила. 

Родители Уэнсли, родители Брайана, родители Адама, мама Пеппер (она ему сразу понравилась, было в ней что-то по-хорошему ебанутое, да ещё от неё едва уловимо пахло травкой), Ньют и Анафема (Уорлок даже спрашивать не стал), Эти в полном составе, Кроули с Азирафелем. Ну и Уорлок. В крошечной комнатке за столом футов десять длиной (по крайней мере, таким он был, пока Адам его раскладывал). Уорлок плюнул и решил принять всё как есть. В конце концов, остальным было нормально. Вот и славно.

Телевизор рядом с елью бормотал радостными голосами ведущих. Под деревом лежала целая гора подарков с аккуратными ярлычками. Свои Уорлок неловко приткнул сбоку. Они договорились открывать пакеты не с утра, а сразу как пробьёт полночь, и почему-то именно это нервировало больше остального. С другой стороны, шампанское лилось рекой, все веселились…

— Ты чего такой тихий? — Адам наклонился к нему. От выпитого он раскраснелся. Кошмар. — Тебе всё рассказали, да?

Уорлок неразборчиво угукнул в свой бокал. Адам придвинулся ещё ближе.

— Мы ведь всё равно друзья, да? — он говорил совсем тихо, так, чтобы слышал только Уорлок. — Это же ничего не изменит?

Уорлок удивлённо глянул на него.

— Ну да, — осторожно ответил он. — А ты думал, я вызову экзорциста?

Адам с видимым облегчением рассмеялся.

— Не знаю. От тебя всего можно ожидать.

— Ну да, конечно, — Уорлок закатил глаза. — Я такой неожиданный и внезапный. Расслабься. Просто перевариваю.

— Хорошо, — Адам развалился на стуле и нетвёрдой рукой плеснул ещё шампанского, проливая немного на скатерть. Пятна не было. — Полночь через пять минут.

Азирафель негромко и деликатно откашлялся, постучав вилкой по бокалу.

— Дамы и господа, — он шутливо поклонился, — у меня есть предложение. Есть давняя традиция… Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы сыграть в фанты?

Ей-богу. Ему не сколько-то там тысяч лет, а шесть. Или даже четыре.

Идею, как ни странно, поддержали почти все, особенно взрослые. Они тянули жребий, и Уорлок выдохнул с облегчением, когда его бумажка оказалась пустой.

— Ну надо же, — пробормотал Азирафель и показал всем свою — с криво нарисованной короной. Он ещё подозрительно покосился на Кроули, но тот так невинно пожал плечами, что Уорлок сразу понял: этот гад всё подстроил. Что ж, во всяком случае, теперь их ждало нечто весёлое. Няня Аштарот знала толк в развлечениях. Её игры были самыми крутыми. В особенности с муравьями и лупой.

— Итак, — этот мудак даже не встал, скорее стёк, со стула, — я показываю подарок, ты говоришь, что делать получателю. Идёт?

И ведь пошло.

И начиналось довольно мирно. Ньют неумело изобразил петуха, отец Уэнсли залез под стол и лаял оттуда (перевозбудив бедного Пса и крайне оскорбив Аштарот), мистер Янг неожиданно приятным голосом спел что-то из репертуара Элтона Джона, не то чтобы Уорлок разбирался в старье, и тут Кроули из кучи подарков выудил свёрток в коричневой бумаге с тёмной лентой.

— Что делать э-э-этому? — рыжие брови сплясали ламбаду, макарену и гангнам стайл, а сердце Уорлока на всякий случай сыграло в ящик секунды на полторы.

— О, этому, — Азирафель довольно улыбнулся. — Этому — поцеловать дарителя.

Уорлок тяжело сглотнул. Да ну, нет. Не могли они действовать настолько прямолинейно. И вообще. И…

Его щеки коснулось что-то тёплое и сухое.

Старшие, которые родители (и ещё Ньют с Анафемой), заржали, зааплодировали даже, а Уорлок просто считал пузырьки в бокале шампанского. Адам отодвинулся сразу, потянулся за подарком. Надо было вместо шарфа дарить годовой запас бальзама, нельзя же так запускать. Мог и до крови поранить.

— Вообще это был мой подарок, — обалдело сказал Кроули, и вот тут Уорлок понял, что ему совсем хана. — Но мило, конечно.

— Можно тогда мой? — невозмутимо сказал Адам.

Серьёзно, вот именно сейчас Уорлок поверил, что он запал на сына Сатаны. Главное — чтобы с этим родителем знакомиться не пришлось.

Бумага шуршала так, что больно было ушам. Уорлок насчитал сто пятнадцатый пузырёк и сбился.

— Ого, круто! — только и сказал Адам. И весь вечер просидел в этом грёбаном шарфе. Остальное смазалось в памяти, остались только сухие губы и сине-зелёно-жёлто-белые разводы.

В прихожей случилось маленькое столпотворение. Уорлок думал, что прирос к стулу; оказалось — нет. Просто очень с ним сроднился. Адам сдёрнул его, потащил за собой, пошатываясь.

Народ расходился нехотя, подарки давно закончились (кажется, родители Адама поблагодарили его, а Пеппер вроде даже обняла, но теперь Уорлок ни в чём не был уверен), в прихожей совершенно случайно обнаружилась омела, чем немедленно воспользовалась Анафема и почему-то Азирафель.

— Аштарот, отстань от Пса, — вяло попросил Уорлок.

Кроули отлип от Азирафеля, вскинул брови.

— Ты назвал кота…

— Просто назвал и всё, — перебил Уорлок. Ещё за это краснеть не хватало. — И это кошка.

Азирафель шагнул в сторону, разглядывая Аштарот.

— О, нет, милый мальчик. Боюсь, это вполне определённо кот.

Уорлок вздохнул.

— Чудесно. Няня — трап, кошка — трап. Я что-то делаю не так со своей жизнью? Адам, у тебя тоже окажется вагина? Хотя нет. Не отвечай. Не хочу знать, — почему-то Адам рассмеялся, как будто это было смешно. А Уорлок и не шутил вовсе.

— Там метель, — сказала миссис Янг, будто проснувшись. — Как же вы поедете?

— Не беспокойтесь, — Азирафель лучисто улыбнулся, — думаю, всё будет просто замечательно. Верно, дорогой?

Кроули выглянул за дверь. Метель и правда бушевала. Но это же не было проблемой для… как там Кроули сказал? Эфирных? Наверняка они умели усмирять погоду. Вызывать дождь. Превращать воду в вино. Хотя вот последнее, наверное, эксклюзивно для Иисуса…

— А знаете, пожалуй, лучше остаться. Ангел, не спорь, — он зачем-то сделал лицо, которое, наверное, считал страшным. — У вас ведь есть гостевая спальня?

— Конечно! А мальчики поспят в комнате Адама. Ты ведь не против, дорогуша? — миссис Янг смотрела на него с таким теплом, что внутренний вопль Уорлока как-то сам собой оборвался.

— Ну что вы, — деревянно ответил он.

Разберёшься с френдзоной, сказал Кроули. Ну да. Или тебя буквально положат к нему в кровать, и крутись как хочешь.

Уорлок не крутился. Уорлок, блядь, даже не дышал почти. Адам заснул сразу, закинул на него руку, он негромко храпел и наверняка пускал слюни.

А Уорлок лежал на спине, чувствуя на груди приятную тяжесть, и хотел заплакать. Демоническое, блядь, вмешательство. А метель тогда кто из них устроил? Вот дерьмо.

Адам всхрапнул, перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к Уорлоку. Можно было немного выдохнуть.

Широкая спина Адама вмещала ровно тридцать восемь чёрных и тридцать семь белых полосок. От пижамы вкусно пахло: Уорлок только по этому признаку понял, что придвинулся подозрительно близко.

Вместо овец он раз за разом пересчитывал полоски на пижаме, и сам не заметил, как всё-таки уснул.

***

Надо было догадаться, что добром это не кончится. 

Уорлок остервенело запихивал вещи в сумки. Плевать, что у него оставалось три дня до оплаты. Свалить хотелось как можно быстрее. Желательно — прямо сейчас.

Батя орал так, что его лицо побагровело. Уорлок подумал: ого. И ещё: так ведь и удар хватит.

— Я отказываюсь оплачивать твои бредовые идеи! Пока не вернёшься на факультет — не вздумай обращаться ко мне за этим, тебе ясно?!

Уорлок бросил трубку. В прямом смысле. Экран пошёл сеткой мелких трещин, но телефон, зараза, даже вызов не скинул, пришлось добивать самостоятельно. Высветился список контактов, и Уорлок по наитию выбрал два пункта: Адам и «вызов».

Шесть гудков. Шесть.

— Да? — в динамике звучало эхо. Наверное, Адам работал в лаборатории и вышел в коридор.

Уорлок открыл рот, чтобы всё рассказать, но вместо этого только сдавленно всхлипнул.

— Что случилось? Где ты? — охренеть, он и правда тревожился, ну надо же. — Уорлок, ответь.

— Я д-дома, — он снова всхлипнул и зажал рот рукой. — У меня п-проблемы…

— Понял. Буду через четверть часа, — он отсоединился, не прощаясь, и Уорлок сполз по стенке на пол. Ноги не держали. 

Вместо четверти часа Адам управился за восемь минут, он дышал тяжело: бежал, похоже. Первым делом схватил Уорлока за плечи и осмотрел его.

— Что случилось? Ты в порядке?

Уорлок шмыгнул носом.

— Физически — да. Я забрал документы.

— О, — по лицу Адама было совсем непонятно, что он об этом думает. — И когда уезжаешь?

Идиот ты, Даулинг, и не лечишься. А что ещё можно было предположить? Гора сумок, документы забрал — ну точно сваливает…

— Я забрал документы, чтобы поступить сюда же на другую специальность. Экзамены летом, — он снова шмыгнул носом.

— Вот как, — ему показалось — или Адам расслабился? — То есть летом вернёшься?

— Мне некуда уезжать, — зачем, ну зачем он хихикнул, да ещё так истерично, — родители сказали, что никакого мне финансирования, пока не вернусь на юриста… За квартиру они платили, так что…

— Тебе негде жить, — серьёзно сказал Адам. — Надо же. А мой сосед как раз сегодня свалил. Ты мог бы занять его место.

Уорлок вскинул на него взгляд.

— Я думал снять какую-нибудь комнату…

— Не говори ерунды. Знаешь, сколько мошенников сейчас развелось? Я читал недавно в журнале, — кто в здравом уме вообще верил журналам? Уорлок его обожал. — И это я ещё о клопах не говорю. Не обсуждается.

От мысли о клопах Уорлока передёрнуло. Потом ещё раз, но уже совсем по-другому — от мысли о том, что он будет жить в одной комнате с Адамом.

Во всяком случае, там была двухъярусная кровать. Уорлок от того опыта на Рождество отходил почти месяц. Даже не помнил, как сдал экзамены на «отлично». Ещё он обнаружил у себя в рюкзаке огромную пачку презервативов и бутылку смазки несуществующего бренда (расслабляющей, согревающей и заживляющей) и записку про предохранение, и это точно не было намёком от Адама, это грёбаный Кроули постарался. Позаботился. В своём духе. Уорлок избавился от сомнительного подарочка, как только они вернулись.

— Спасибо, — только и смог сказать он и в последний раз шмыгнул носом. Адам деловито взял две сумки, Уорлок подхватил переноску с Аштарот (имя кошаку он менять не стал, всё равно он только на него и отзывался) и аквариум с Братцем Улиткой, давным-давно впавшим в спячку, если не умершим, и в последний раз запер дверь квартиры. Ключи он просто бросил в почтовый ящик. Плевать на всё, пусть предки разбираются.

На улице всё было тошнотно-розовым. На Дне Святого Валентина каждый торгаш стремился заработать побольше, в итоге даже хозтовары продавали что-нибудь тематическое. Уорлока от этого воротило. Но оставалась всего неделя, потом эта истерия схлынет, и можно будет ходить в кафе, не рискуя наткнуться на миллион влюблённых парочек.

— Ты точно в порядке? — Адам прибавил шаг, заглянул ему в лицо. Уорлок уныло кивнул и попытался улыбнуться. Вышло, наверное, криво, потому что Адам только больше нахмурился. — Может, купим чего-нибудь? Что бы тебя развеселило?

— Бухло, — честно сказал Уорлок. — С ним я хоть заснуть смогу. Но у тебя же завтра учёба…

— Завтра можно прогулять, — решительно сказал Адам, поставил сумки на снег и скрылся в ближайшем супермаркете. Уорлоку оставалось только молча смотреть, как он запихивает две бутылки дешёвого виски в одну из сумок.

— Ты точно херувим. Но херовый. Учёбу прогуливаешь, друзей спаиваешь…

Адам пожал плечами.

— Я был Антихристом. Это как-то не очень свято, скажи? — удивительно, как ему удавалось говорить об этом настолько буднично. — Так, смотри. Я захожу первый. Отвлекаю коменданта. Ты быстро проносишь зверей.

Вот дерьмо. Об этом Уорлок не подумал.

— А как же…

— Проблем не будет, кое-кто у нас и хомяков держит, и паука, а у одного парня мадагаскарские тараканы, мерзость та ещё, но всем плевать, пока не воняет. Вот с собакой было бы сложнее, — он вздохнул, — а жаль, они с Аштарот друг другу понравились.

Ты мне тоже, чуть не сказал Уорлок, но вовремя прикусил язык. Херню он творил не только с похмелья (вспомнить хоть Парфенон, в разобранном виде лежавший на дне переноски), но и от стресса. С другой стороны, а была ли разница?

И, в общем, не то Адам всё-таки оставил себе немного силы Антихриста, не то просто был страшно везучим… Всё прошло гладко. Аштарот обосновалась в углу комнаты, Адам помог разложить вещи (по счастью, ничего компрометирующего среди них не было), они разлили по бумажным стаканчикам виски и разбавили колой. Даже лёд откуда-то нашёлся. 

— Я написал Пеппер, — признался Адам. — Это ничего? Она возвращается через неделю, и…

— Конечно, — Уорлок кивнул. — Мы же друзья.

— Ну да.

Они помолчали. Допили. Разлили ещё.

— Я сверху, если что, — вдруг сказал Адам. Уорлок чуть не поперхнулся. — На верхнем ярусе мне больше нравится.

Блядь, ну почему это звучало сначала так двусмысленно, а потом — так наивно?

— А, да не вопрос, я всё равно высоты боюсь, — и ещё Уорлок не отказался бы «снизу» и в другом смысле, почему нет-то.

Снова помолчали. Снова допили. Снова разлили ещё.

— Завтра буду искать работу. Надо резюме заполнить… — Уорлок грустно смотрел в свой коктейль. Там утонула крошечная мошка.

— В университетскую газету вроде требовался кто-то. Ты же неплохо пишешь эссе, может, попробуешь туда устроиться? — Адам почему-то будто смутился, отвёл взгляд. Уорлок случайно проглотил мошку. Ему нравилось видеть Адама именно смущённым. Такая-то редкость.

— Попробую.

Помолчали. Допили. Разлили. И так по кругу. Молчать оказалось спокойнее, чем говорить. Адам, наверное, думал о чём-то своём, а Уорлок размышлял, как так вообще получилось, что Адам позвал его жить к себе. С собой. Неважно. Не могло же это произойти просто так, само по себе…

Он потянулся за телефоном, открыл один из чатов, морщась от того, как безобразно расплывались буквы под трещинами.

SmnKllM: это ты сделал?  
demon665: что?  
SmnKllM: понятно  
demon665: что случилось? Помощь нужна?  
SmnKllM: разберусь, всё ок  
SmnKllM: я забрал документы  
SmnKllM: летом сдаю на психолога  
demon665: ай молодец  
demon665: горжусь тобой  
demon665: и я ничего не делал  
demon665: мы сейчас в Римини, вернёмся — навестим  
demon665: сатанёнку привет

— Тебе привет от Кроули. И Азирафеля, наверное.

— Знаешь, я им завидую, — сказал вдруг Адам. — Они так друг другу подходят. Круто найти кого-то своего.

— У них на это шесть тысяч лет ушло, — возразил Уорлок. — Как по мне, это перебор.

— Всё относительно, — глубокомысленно (и совсем слегка запинаясь) произнёс Адам. — Всё равно круто. Любовь и всё такое.

Чудесно. Ещё этого не хватало.

— Может, спать? — безнадёжно предложил Уорлок. — Пить больше что-то не хочется. Да и прогуливать тебе не надо бы, ещё слетишь со стипендии…

Адам странно посмотрел на него, но кивнул.

— Ладно.

Уорлок залез под одеяло, только узкачи скинув. Лёг на спину. Комната слегка раскачивалась, но ничего такого, от чего невозможно заснуть.

— Эй, Уорлок, — донёсся сверху голос Адама. Вот чёрт, а он только задремал.

— М? — ого, его хватило на целый звук.

— Ты мне нравишься. 

— М-м-м, — Уорлока затянуло обратно в сон. Или его и не отпускало? С этим алкоголем никогда не поймёшь, где заканчивается реальность и начинается голубая, блядь, мечта идиота.

***

С утра Адам вёл себя как обычно. Во всяком случае, дрых крепко и мирно, потому что Уорлок подорвался ни свет ни заря, мгновенно вспомнил ночной разговор и тупо сбежал, пока Адам не проснулся.

На нервах он почти потребовал, чтобы его взяли в газету. Безобразно швырнул пачку распечатанных эссе на стол и велел прочитать. Редактор — молодая девушка, чем-то похожая на Анафему с празднования Рождества — походу, так удивилась, что даже не пикнула. Ну, и взяла его. Сказала, что он мог бы вести колонку о студенческих проблемах. И что начинать можно прямо сейчас.

Вечером Адам задержался в лаборатории, и Уорлок притворился спящим, когда он пришёл. Адам передвигался очень тихо, не забыл покормить Аштарот, залез на второй ярус и долго вздыхал оттуда, а потом захрапел.

И через день, и даже (охренеть Уорлок выдохнул, почти сутки от него скрывался, наврал даже, что газета готовит спецвыпуск) на День Влюблённых, и через месяц Адам тему не поднимал. Значит, это точно был просто сон. Да и нечего думать о таком. Просто перепил и размечтался, с кем не бывает.

Пиздец грянул в апреле.

выпьем кофе сегодня?

Уорлок как раз мазал прядь волос краской, прикусив от усердия кончик языка. Он должен был стать ярко-малиновым. Во всяком случае, такого цвета были теперь его пальцы, потому что перчатки — для слабаков.

SmnKllM: прямо сейчас не могу  
SmnKllM: часа через два только  
AdamYoung: ок  
AdamYoung: давай тогда в кафе встретимся  
AdamYoung: где флэт нормальный  
SmnKllM: в пять?  
AdamYoung: да  
SmnKllM: ок

Он домазал волосы. Походил по ванной комнате. Не выдержал, схватил телефон снова.

SmnKllM: злючка, не знаешь, Адам в порядке?  
PepperTheGreatest: мне он не писал :( а что такое?  
SmnKllM: да нет, просто интересно  
SmnKllM: когда ты вернёшься?  
SmnKllM: или волонтёрство как мафия?  
PepperTheGreatest: очень смешно  
PepperTheGreatest: программа закончится через месяц, в третий раз мне продление не дадут  
PepperTheGreatest: вернусь, когда трава зазеленеет :)  
PepperTheGreatest: а ты соскучился? ;)  
SmnKllM: ещё чего  
SmnKllM: да  
PepperTheGreatest: уооо  
PepperTheGreatest: я тоже

Уорлок слабо улыбнулся. Пеппер здорово его поддержала, написала огромное сообщение, обещала помочь, если будут проблемы. Но Уорлок пока справлялся. За общежитие он начал платить только со второй зарплаты (комендант наконец допёр, что таких жильцов у него не было, но не выгнал, а только потребовал оформить всё официально), и в целом хватало даже на то, чтобы откладывать.

Вот только он понятия не имел, что будет дальше. По всему выходило: единственный нормальный вариант — поступать по стипендии. Десять процентов стоимости он бы потянул, но не больше. Так что Уорлок днём работал, а вечером зубрил. Адам в этом смысле был идеальным соседом, не мешал, не отвлекал и чаще всего приходил довольно поздно, что-то там с бактериями у них не ладилось, пропадал вечно в лаборатории.

С пальцев краска так и не отмылась, зато волосы были как раз того цвета, какой Уорлок и хотел. Он тщательно уложил их (вот Адам удивился, увидев утюжок в первый раз, он-то думал, Уорлок сам по себе щеголяет идеальной причёской), чуть-чуть подкрасил глаза. Надел очки Кроули. Ему такая форма шла больше, но Уорлоку всё равно нравилось.

Короче, к пяти часам он окончательно себя накрутил, сменил шесть комплектов шмотья и потратил шесть миллионов нейронов. Во всяком случае, так ему казалось. Остановившись от безнадёги на простой чёрной футболке и такого же цвета драных джинсах, Уорлок вышел из дома.

Снег таял. Таял, но делал это как-то очень деликатно, не превращаясь в мерзкую хлюпающую под ногами жижу. И ещё солнце светило ярко-ярко. Так и чувствовалась весна, блин, в воздухе.

Уорлок зябко поёжился, закутался в шарф и зашагал к кофейне.

Адам ждал его на том самом подоконнике. Он подтолкнул стаканчик с кофе и как-то нервно улыбнулся.

— Привет. Я взял тебе латте.

— Спасибо, — Уорлок скинул пальто, плюхнулся на подушку, подобрав ноги. — А что за повод?

— Просто подумал, что надо сюда выбраться, — Адам рассматривал что-то за окном. — Сегодня шестое апреля.

Уорлок отпил кофе. Снял очки (иначе не было бы видно, что он нахмурился).

— Это какая-то особая дата? Я о чём-то забыл? 

— Ну, шестого октября Пеппер побила того парня… — у него точно покраснели уши. Абсолютно точно.

— О, — только и смог выдавить Уорлок.

Ну надо же.

Кто бы мог подумать.

Они, значит, отмечали полгода знакомства.

И именно Адам трогательно запомнил дату. Может быть, даже обвёл её в календаре. Не Уорлок, как влюблённый кретин, а Адам, как… как?

— И я подумал, что это довольно много. Не шесть тысяч лет, конечно, — он нервно улыбнулся, подёргал кончик шарфа (честное слово, если он так и будет его носить, не снимая, кашемиру хана). — Но тоже много. И… И, ну…

Уорлок вдруг подумал об Аде, каким его описал Кроули. Бассейн с серой и всё такое. Вот бы туда. Или в Рай, тусить на облаках и бряцать на арфе. Только, блядь, не здесь, с запинающимся, краснеющим Адамом — куда, куда делась его хвалёная самоуверенность?

— Ты мне нравишься, — наконец дозрел Адам. — Вот. 

Уорлоку показалось, что над ним кто-то ахнул. Он даже обернулся, но никого не увидел. И тут у него завибрировал телефон.

demon665: ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ  
demon665: ПРЕЗЕРВАТИВЫ  
demon665: внешний карман

— Так, — медленно сказал он. — Ты ещё кому-то это говорил?

Адам растерянно округлил глаза (запретить, запретить эти ресницы и этот оттенок радужки).

— Только Азирафелю… А… — Уорлок молча повернул к нему телефон, показывая сообщения. Адам стал совсем пунцовым. — Это Кроули. Но почему…

— Потому что ему сказал я, — Уорлок отложил телефон на подушку и шумно выдохнул. — И они за нами следят прямо сейчас.

— Это не очень-то вежливо, — заметил Адам. Вот теперь Уорлок точно услышал смущённое покашливание, и ощущение чужого присутствия исчезло.

demon665: мы ушли  
demon665: дерзайте  
demon665: пиздюки  
demon665: ПРЕЗЕРВАТИВЫ НЕ ЗАБУДЬТЕ  
SmnKllM: ДА ПОНЯЛ Я  
SmnKllM: спасибо  
demon665: ещё раз такое скажешь — лично тебе котёл оборудую

Они молча уставились друг на друга.

— Как думаешь, — неожиданно сипло спросил Уорлок, — целоваться прямо тут — это слишком вызывающе?

— Даже для тебя, — таким же тоном ответил Адам. — В общагу?

Уорлок кивнул и затянул шарф потуже, едва себя не придушив. Вот был бы номер.

***

Ну, справедливости ради, они почти добрались до общаги.

В какой-то момент Адам взял его руку и переплёл их пальцы. Уорлок от неожиданности остановился, и Адам посмотрел на него испуганно.

— Это лишнее, да? Извини, я просто подумал…

И вот это ему представили как Антихриста? Чувака, который победил самого Сатану? И который, блядь, стеснялся того, что взял Уорлока за руку?

— Какой же ты придурок, херувим, — с чувством сказал Уорлок и привстал на цыпочки.

Опыт поцелуев (и никакого другого больше) подсказывал ему, что объект не должен стоять, как истукан. Он на пробу лизнул тёплые сухие губы, и тут Адам будто ожил.

Он целовался неумело, но ноги всё равно подкашивались, Уорлоку пришлось держаться за его плечи, люди обходили их, кто-то невнятно ругался, и, блядь, до чего же Уорлоку на это всё было наплевать. Он просто впускал горячий язык в рот, немножко прикусывал его, посасывал нижнюю губу, и это было охуенно, охуеннее некуда, стоило прожить никчёмно двадцать один год, чтобы дождаться прихода Антихриста в свою нелепую и унылую жизнь.

— Юноши, — они отскочили друг от друга на два фута, тяжело дыша. — Я всё понимаю, но не могли бы вы есть друг друга в другом месте?

Уорлок узнал её. Женщина говорила строго, но её глаза улыбались.

— Вижу, шарф понравился. А теперь дуйте отсюда. Не распугивайте мне клиентов, среди них всё ещё остались гомофобы, — она безошибочно махнула рукой в сторону их общаги. И, вот чёрт, подмигнула эдак понимающе.

— И-извините, — он схватил Адама и почти побежал.

— Ты её знаешь? — Адам крепко вцепился в его пальцы.

— Виделись один раз, — тесные джинсы придумали в Аду, определённо. Уорлок подумал, что надо спросить Кроули, не приложил ли он к этому руку. 

Они едва успели запереть дверь, а Адам уже прижался к нему, снова целуя, с силой проводя руками по плечам, и Уорлок еле слышно застонал ему в губы. 

— …рот.

— Что? — Уорлок честно попытался сосредоточиться.

— Надо убрать Аштарот куда-нибудь.

— Чего? Зачем? — он растерялся, глядя на раскрасневшегося, растрёпанного Адама. Наверняка сам Уорлок выглядел гораздо хуже. И вполовину не настолько мило.

— Я не могу при нём! — возмутился Адам. — Он же травмируется!

— Он кот! Он даже ничего не поймёт!

— Животные очень даже хорошо всё понимают! — упрямо ответил Адам и, сволочь такая, шагнул назад. — Мы ничего не будем делать при нём.

Уорлок зарычал, схватил Аштарот и отнёс его в ванную комнату. Кот сонно смотрел на него, щурясь, и зевнул.

— Извини, дружище, — пробормотал Уорлок, — тебе, наверное, и правда не стоит ничего видеть.

Он положил Аштарот на кучу грязного белья и закрыл дверь.

Адам сидел на нижнем ярусе и нервно постукивал ногой по полу. Уорлок вздохнул и просто сел рядом. Возбуждение, конечно, никуда не делось, но, наверное, если бы они просто плыли по течению, образно выражаясь, было бы чуть проще. Потому что теперь и он распсиховался.

— Мне понравилось целоваться, — заявил Адам. Уорлок воздухом поперхнулся, ошеломлённо глядя на него. — Но вот что дальше — я не особо в курсе. Азирафель отказался рассказывать. Типа, оно само пойдёт.

— Тебе двадцать один — и ты не целовался ни разу? — только и смог спросить Уорлок. Адам пожал плечами, небрежно, будто это было нечто вполне естественное.

— Я хотел по любви, — просто ответил он. И улыбнулся. Застенчиво.

Наверное, Уорлоку и правда стоило поменьше налегать на кофе. И проверить сердце. Перед глазами у него потемнело, дышать стало трудно, и прояснилось только от того, что Адам взял его за руку.

— Я тоже, — языком шевелить получалось еле-еле, но Уорлок мог собой гордиться. Он справился. — Я… в смысле…

— Я знаю, — ответил Адам и поцеловал его снова.

Что ж.

Главной задачей сейчас было не разрыдаться. Потому что так делали в ромкомах, а Уорлоку и без того надоели клише. Шарфики эти. Поцелуйчики на Рождество. Грёбаные ангел и демон, решившие их опекать. Нет уж, хватит.

Он вовремя вспомнил, что иногда надо дышать, отлип от Адама, потянул вверх его футболку. Если везёт, то пускай во всём, подумал он. Надо брать от жизни всё.

Адам помог ему, диковато улыбаясь. Футболка полетела в сторону, приземлилась на крыше Парфенона. Уорлок хихикнул и легонько толкнул Адама в спину, снова целуя его.

До чего он был охуенный. Сатана, похоже, снабдил теперь-уже-не-сына отличной генетикой. Во всяком случае, Уорлока устраивало абсолютно всё — и мышцы, и короткие светлые волоски на груди и предплечьях, и широкие ладони, словом, весь Адам.

Он опять отстранился, залез на кровать с ногами, оседлал бёдра Адама. Высоты второго яруса как раз хватало, чтобы головой не биться.

— А ты уже… — Адам приподнялся на локтях. Уорлок с трудом оторвал взгляд от его тёмных сосков.

— Нет, но у меня есть интернет. Порнуху ещё никто не отменял.

— Порнография — это отвратительно, в ней куча штампов и неправды, — сказал Адам и шумно втянул воздух носом, когда Уорлок погладил его по животу.

— Это тебе Пеппер сказала? — Адам кивнул, и Уорлок усмехнулся. — Ну, она права. Но это довольно познавательно. И, знаешь…

Он осмелел до того, что наклонился к уху Адама, прикусил мочку, тут же выпуская.

— Если тебя это утешит, я блокирую рекламу на подобных сайтах. Создатели на мне ни пенни не зарабатывают.

— О, — низко выдохнул Адам, — о-о-о…

А ведь Уорлок ничего такого не сделал. Просто забрался языком в ушную раковину. Восхитительно.

Он провёл языком по шее, куснул выступающую ключицу (Адам ахнул), накрыл губами сосок (Адам застонал), легонько сжал зубами (Адам, блядь, захныкал). Уорлок мог от одних этих звуков кончить, как малолетка, прямо так, в трусы.

— Доверься мне, — пусть, ну пожалуйста, пусть это звучало соблазнительно, а не по-идиотски. Адам покраснел, но кивнул. Не рассмеялся, по крайней мере, и на том спасибо.

Основная трудность заключалась в том, чтобы снять джинсы, при этом не отрываясь от Адама. Впрочем, и с этим Уорлок вполне мог справиться. Он просто съехал ниже по кровати, расстегнул ширинку, подцепил пояс джинс вместе с резинкой трусов и потянул.

Адам немедленно прикрылся, но Уорлок успел всё разглядеть. И ему понравилось. Ему охуеть как понравилось.

— Ты не мог бы, — Адам неловко кашлянул. — Ты не мог бы тоже раздеться?

Уорлок почему-то рассмеялся, послушно скинул шмотки, помедлил, думая, стоит ли оголяться полностью, а потом решил — да будь что будет, в конце-то концов. 

Адам словно гладил его взглядом. Ощущение было чертовски странным, Уорлок сгорбился, закусил губу.

— Ты красивый, — сказал Адам. Уверенно и спокойно, с чётким, мать его, осознанием, что говорит он правду и только правду. Так, как умел только грёбаный херувим по имени Адам Янг.

Этого Уорлоку хватило. И он очень надеялся, что Адам по одному поцелую понял, что хотел сказать ему Уорлок. Выразить. Благодарность, доверие и всякое такое. Это можно было выразить ещё одним способом, а почему нет? Так что Уорлок просто взял и снова сполз вниз, и отвёл руки Адама от его паха.

Член у него был симпатичный. Не то чтобы Уорлок в этом отлично разбирался, просто — порнуха, школа для мальчиков, и вообще, это же был член Адама, как иначе. Уж если любишь кого-то — люби целиком, вместе с лёгким изгибом влево и крупной головкой.

Он помедлил, стараясь не смотреть в лицо Адама (а вот тот, похоже, совсем не стеснялся, пялился в открытую, Уорлок это кожей чувствовал), потом глубоко вдохнул, зажмурился и обхватил член губами. И понял сразу три вещи.

Во-первых, это было вовсе не противно. 

Во-вторых, он точно делал всё правильно.

В-третьих, Адам Янг ещё как умел выражаться, пусть и строил из себя благовоспитанного.

— Блядь, — громко сказал он и толкнулся бёдрами. Уорлок от неожиданности не успел ничего сделать, и член мягко скользнул по языку прямо в горло. — Блядь, извини, пожалуйста!..

Уорлок перестал кашлять, утёр выступившие слёзы.

— Ничего, но больше так не делай, ладно?

Адам отчаянно закивал, умоляюще глядя на него. Уорлок решил, что, так уж и быть, на первый раз прощается.

Он снова взял в рот, медленно опускаясь по длине и стараясь не задеть чувствительную кожу зубами. Языком нащупал вену, прижал, отпустил, двинулся вверх — и снова вниз, по звукам ориентируясь, как именно нравится Адаму. 

Когда он обводил языком головку, Адам начинал задыхаться.

Когда принимал глубже, Адам низко стонал и тянул его за волосы.

А когда Уорлок оторвался — и вовсе заскулил, но ничего больше не сделал.

— Ты… ты… — зрачки у него расширились, как у наркомана. — Это…

— Просто скажи, когда будешь кончать, ладно? Не уверен, что готов глотать, — Уорлок подмигнул, тут же устыдился и вернулся к первому в своей жизни минету, просто чтобы скрыть смущение.

Он очень старался, даже челюсть заныла, но отрываться не хотелось, и Уорлок обхватил основание члена рукой, помогая себе. И, блядь-блядь-блядь, ему нравилось. Ему, Уорлоку Даулингу, сыну грёбаного американского посла, нравилось сосать. Батю бы точно увезли в больницу с инфарктом.

— Я… Я… — Уорлок понял, отстранился, двинул два раза рукой, не отрывая взгляда от лица Адама. В порнухе люди кончали с очень разными выражениями, Адам вот зажмурился, приоткрыл рот, громко застонал, выплёскивая сперму себе на живот, а потом расслабился и весь обмяк.

Ну вот. Уорлок мог собой гордиться. Наверное.

Адам погладил его по бедру, нащупал член, сжал мягко, но крепко, и тоже задвигал рукой. Уорлок не просил, но кто он такой, чтобы спорить с самим Антихристом, в конце концов, и, ох, до чего это было круто, совсем не то, что самому, и Адам будто знал, как именно сделать ему хорошо, он дрочил неторопливо, но достаточно резко, и…

И хватило Уорлока ненадолго.

Он уткнулся лицом в плечо Адама, захныкал, задрожал, кончая.

Позорище.

Адам обнял его другой рукой. Погладил по затылку, поцеловал в висок, Уорлок откуда-то знал, что он улыбается, не видел, но знал — и всё тут.

— Очень здорово, — еле слышно прошептал он. — Просто супер.

— Ты только что ругался нехорошими словами, — послеоргазменная нега чуть-чуть, самую малость, отвлекла от стыда за свою скорострельность.

— Ладно, это было охуенно, доволен?

Уорлок лизнул солоноватую от пота кожу и слабо улыбнулся.

— Доволен. Только простыни придётся менять.

— А мы уже всё? — Адам так удивился, как будто это не было… ну, довольно очевидно.

— А что не так? Мы оба кончили, — говорить об этом глаза-в-глаза он не мог, так что просто пялился на родинку у Адама на изгибе шеи.

— Но я думал… А как же…

— Успеем ещё, — ответил Уорлок и сам испугался. — Ты же хочешь?

— Конечно! — с жаром ответил Адам, зачем-то поднёс руку ко рту и лизнул. Уорлок не сразу понял, а когда понял, едва не скончался на месте. — Знаешь, мне кажется, я бы мог проглотить.

— О господи, — Уорлок ткнулся лицом в подушку и беспомощно рассмеялся. — Ты ужасный. Ты просто. У меня нет слов.

Адам неопределённо хмыкнул.

— В следующий раз попробуем, ладно? — он подтянул сбившееся одеяло повыше, укрыл их обоих. Было тесно, жарко и липко, но Уорлок ни за что не двинулся бы с места вот сейчас. 

— Даже не знаю. Нужно посмотреть, совпадает ли у нас расписание.

— Да уж, — Адам непритворно вздохнул. — Надо было ещё на Рождество тебя поцеловать. Под омелой. Там было больше времени.

Уорлок поёжился.

— И вот это всё — при твоих родителях? Кошмар какой.

— Поверь, они бы ничего не заметили, — Уорлок приподнялся, глядя ему в лицо, и Адам нахмурился. — Что?

— Ты с самого Рождества?.. — он не договорил, просто не смог.

— Я — с самого начала, — ответил Адам.

Уорлоку снова захотелось плакать. Да что с ним творилось такое…

— Ну, — преувеличенно бодро сказал он, — по крайней мере, всего шесть месяцев, а не шесть тысяч…

Адам осторожно провёл большим пальцем по его щеке. Подушечка осталась мокрой, но Адам всё равно тепло улыбался.

— …лет, — закончил Уорлок.

И громко всхлипнул.


End file.
